The Heart of Blood
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: A broken life, a broken soul, a broken body. All of these can describe one Ryuko Matoi.. Her life was leading her nowhere, fate seems to have a penchant for taking its anger out on her. Her mother dies and her father throws her away to some bullshit academy, in the middle of nowhere. Change must happen soon. And it will. In the form of a, not quite sane, primal being known as Zeus.
1. Dreams of Power

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! After watching Kill La Kill, I've decided to start another crossover!**_

_**One of Kill La Kill and Prototype, it's basically the same thing as my The Heart of Blaze and the first 800-1000 words are going to be exactly the same. Prologues, even boring ones, are a necessity.**_

_**To those who have read at least the first chapter of The Heart of Blaze, you need not read the Prologue AT ALL, so just skip to the next line break. To those who haven't, have fun reading!**_

_**This story is interwoven with The Heart of Blaze and it starts sometime after Louise's Springtime Summoning ritual, while she was fixing her grades and improving her magic, Zeus wasn't just laying around. Where it truly begins? I'll let you guys guess, but here's a hint : Siesta.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue!<em>

* * *

><p>Alexander J Mercer was many things.<p>

Inhuman Monster? Yes.

Beast of a thousand faces? Yes.

A scientist above all of his peers? Yes.

As you can see, Alex is many things and more. The aforementioned titles were merely that, titles, given to him by the human race. There are many hundreds more, given to him out of fear, hate and even jealousy. But, our Alex could not be bothered to remember them all, even if he did remember them in reality, because of his great power.

But with great power comes great responsibility, as a wise old man once said. To Alex, that responsibility was based upon a decision. A decision weather to exterminate humanity, or team up with pariah and evolve them into something so much more.

At first, he tried the second choice.

He gave a good part of his power to one James Heller. But ,things tend not to go his way as usual. Heller had outgrown him in power and Killed him... or so he thought.

But one can not kill a god.

Heller's one mistake was the fact he consumed Alex. It was painfully easy for Alex to carve his way out of the many souls Heller had devoured and killed on his path to kill Alex. Once he was on the top, he simply had to take over.

He had learned from pariah, that, no matter how powerful his children became, if they were foolish enough to consume him, he can simply kill them from the inside. This was one of the benefits of fully merging with BlackLight.

Heller screamed and resisted but to no avail. His powers did not grant him the ability to resist mind break. In mere moments after hugging his daughter, Heller's body began to squirm with tendrils, reforming and changing him as Dana and Amaya watched in horror.

Soon, from the mass of swirling tendrils, Alex rose. This time, he felt no need to change humanity. This time, he no longer felt the need to let them live. This time... He felt only...hunger.

In a display of speed unlike anything he had done before, Alex transformed his right hand into a blade and cleaved both Dana and little Amaya in one fell swoop. He did not even bother to consume them.

He looked away, to his right side and saw the red zone. Soon, his monsters would overwhelm Gentek and Blackwatch. But... it would not be soon enough. He then ran into the heart of the red zone. There, on top of the very building where Heller had "killed" him, Alex unleashed a devastating viral bomb. Ever since he had recovered from the nuke, Alex had been capable of unleashing a minor nuke which would grow from the energy of every being unfortunate enough to be caught in its blast radius.

He did not use it before because then he still had.. feelings.

The nuke grew and grew with each life it had consumed. Within hours it covered half the world.

By the next day... Earth's total population of life. Had been reduced to zero. Not even cockroaches survived. Seas became white. Oceans drowned in blood. Mountains bleak and broken.

Where there were once vales of flowers and beauty. There was now desolate- desecrated ground.

Where once was life. Now... was nothingness. Not even Death survived.

Alex had consumed every single thing upon earth that held anything biological within it. Even Pariah.

Because of this, he had become a being free from flesh. He was now a being of pure viral energy.

No longer a corporeal, three dimensional being, Alex felt and realized truths that he would have otherwise been blind to. There were so many worlds out there. So many possibilities. So many things he did not yet know. But he had no way to reach out to those worlds... not yet.

He also felt... tired. He also felt complete. Like his life's purpose had been fulfilled. Was this what mother earth wanted him to do? To exterminate humanity and let earth recreate life anew... Hopefully this time not resulting in a race akin to humans.

He created a chair, a throne of solitude here, in the now desolate world where once was life.

As he sat down, he cycled throughout the many memories of the people and animals he had consumed. He found so many astounding discoveries he could hardly keep track of them all.

But the most impossible thing he had seen in his memories was... Magic. It existed. All of the scientist inside of his mind screamed at this, laughing at Alex while at it. But, they could see now. Many people in this world, the magicians, had been in hiding, plotting to overtake the world when they mastered both science and technology to an agreeable level.

Some of them even considered inviting HIM to their organization...The Illuminati sure were an interesting bunch.

Armed now with the memories and powers of thousands, he reached out to the universe, extending a hand made out of solely thought and desire.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for..

He found one Louise de la Vallierie and helped her break the chains which held her down, saw her transform into his Apostle of Change.

He also knew that whomever he made contact next, would have to become his Apostle of Evolution.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later – The Void of Existence.<em>

* * *

><p>Zeus looked at the universe with a smile on his fleshless face, he had finally found an interesting world...<p>

Just like Halkeginia, this world is like a supernatural copy of the earth.. It's entirely the same, with the exception of Hitler winning the world war.

Not to mention the strange extraterrestrial lifeforms, called Life Fibers, who had a big hand in the worlds evolution.

With a simple thought, Zeus teleported himself nearby the world and scanned it for people who had great destinies ahead of them.

Surprisingly, he had found many, but one of them shined more powerfully than any other.

Her name...

Is Ryuko Matoi.

Ryūko is a teenage girl of medium height. She has mid-length, black, feathery hair with single red streak on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A Random High School – Ryuko's Point of View – Two Week's before the actual story begins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Right, see you later guys." I say as I wave back to the punks that call themselves part of my gang.<p>

Being a delinquent is kinda fun, you get lackeys to do shit for you in exchange for your future.

My uneventful walk towards my apartment makes me fall into a sleep like state. This is why I didn't notice the blob of yellow like energy on the road ahead.

I only noticed it, once I stepped into it. Pain shot thru my very being and I fell down onto the ground with a silent scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Void of Existence – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Uuuugh... what... the.. fuck?" I say while doing my best to get myself of the ground... which is see thru... with starts and shit shinning innocently beneath me.<p>

I shoot up like a bullet and look around where I am...

Space... I'm somewhere in space...

My vision runs around violently gazing into the many colors and mysteries of the wast void of space. Eventually I spot something which should NOT been here...

Then again, I SHOULD NOT BE HERE.. I shake my head and focus on the yellow.. or orange ball of energy flying next to me.

I get the urge to touch it and I do so. The ball reacts and begins to expand, forming a humanoid shape.

Legs, arms, head, torso.. everything is there, made out of energy. Then it forms a face, a smirk already present upon … whatever this thing is, features.

He... or it... smiles at my confused face."Hello, little one, I'm Zeus."

I stare at him in shock. Zeus? The god of lightning? "You're made of energy, but I don't see a shred of electricity anywhere near you."

He laughs."No, my dear, that name has so many more meanings than you may think, but in the end. Its just a name, whatever you may think I am, I have nothing to do with the Zeus of Olympus. To me, Zeus, Is simply something akin to a codename."

I raise an eyebrow."Then what ARE you?"

He nods, expecting the question, apparently."Before we get to that, how about we be a little more civil. Do yourself a favor and take a seat."

"But there are n-" I begin to say just as he flicks his wrist, and voila! Two chairs and a table literally POP into existence before me.

...He may not be Zeus... be he certainly fits the description of GOD.

I shake my head and take a seat. He does the same and smiles at me again."Good, now we may begin the introductions. I am Zeus, The Primal Being of Change, Evolution, Ambition and Destruction. Who are you?"

I get the feeling he already knows but reply none the less."I'm Ryuko Matoi... a delinquent and a somebody with no future."

He laughs."No future? HAHA... oh how wrong you are, my dear little Ryuko."

His laughter booms in my ears."What do you mean?"

He grins this time."You think that someone like me, would ever contact a mortal being like you, if you weren't special in any way?"

"What exactly makes me any different from a common street thug?"

"You have a destiny ahead of you."

"Destiny? To do what? Conquer the world?" I ask him while barely stiffing a laugh with a hand.

His grin widens... and I stop laughing."Y...you can't mean that I guessed it right?"

"That depends on you and you alone. I have chosen you to be one of my Apostles, namely my Apostle of Evolution. This is not a simple title, you see, I will give you a small, to me, insignificant piece of my power which will grow according to your actions and will. What you do with that power, does not concern me. I simply want you to keep me... entertained."

"So you're going to make me all powerful just so you can watch me bring my world to its knees?"

"As I've said, that depends on you.. Though I suppose what you want me to do, is to give you a purpose?"

I nod."Yeah, the last few years, I've been living as a total nobody... My life is..."

"Empty?" He asks me and I nod in return.

A sigh escapes his lips."Very well, I can not tell you much, but I can tell you three things."

"And those are?"

"One, Your enemy is a group of extraterrestrial lifeforms called Life Fibers. I want you to... consume them."

"You mean like... eat them?" I ask him, partially disgusted.

"Why does everyone think that?... No, not eat them, the real meaning of consuming something or someone will come along with the piece of my power."

"Two, My power will grant you many things, but regardless of the starting levels, your power will slowly start to suit your purposes more and more as time goes on and enemies fall at your feet."

"Like those of a character in an RPG game?"

His face brightens."I couldn't have come up with a better explanation myself."

I smirk and he continues."Third, you should check your mailbox one you get home."

I raise my eyebrow again."That's it?"

He waves his hands in front of him, defensively."Not my choice of how a grand destiny should start, you wanna blame someone, blame Fate."

I laugh."Alright, finally my life has some sort of meaning again! Is that all you had to say or are we done here, Mr God?"

He growls."Don't call me a god, I'm a primal being! I'm beyond what a god is!.. But you couldn't have known that so I will forgive you. And yes, we are mostly done here, all that you need to do now... Is shake my hand." He says as he extends said hand towards me.

I stare at his extended hand and my life flashes before my eyes... I just hope that this isn't some kinda stupid dream.

I break out of my stupor and give his hand a strong shake. Something happens right then.. I don't know what, but it did.

Suddenly, I started to fall down into the Void, I wanted to scream but my voice had escaped me. I looked up.

Only to see Zeus smiling at me with sick, maddening glee.

I have a feeling that my life..

Has just become …..so much more...

* * *

><p><strong>... <em>FUN!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : And There we go! First chapter for the Heart of Blaze is DONE!<strong>_

_**I have nothing much to say here other than I would love it if someone could provide me with a simple piece of INFORMATION.**_

_**If Kamui means Godrobe. Then how would you say Godblade?**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	2. Blood That Is First And Fresh

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all?**_

_**Here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood! And btw, nobody answered my question yet..**_

_**If Kamui is GodRobe then how would you say GodBlade in Japanese?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Real World – Two day's later... – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." I groan as I slowly wake up to find myself inside of my room and on my bed... I remember being knocked out right as I was about to enter my apartment.. well not right as but close enough..<p>

*crack crack pop crack* is the resounding music of my bones as I slowly stretch myself out.

I wobble a bit and then jump off my bed, making the wood beneath creak, as if in pain... Its not old, so why is it creaking? I can't be that heavy right?

I walk towards the accursed machine of doom for any woman... and step on it with some hesitation.

...One hundred...seventy...six... kilograms?...

…

…..

….

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream out for all to hear.

Knock knock, I hear coming from my door."Ryuko-chan, whats wrong? I heard a scream! Are you alright?" I heard the voice of the kind granny Loto who took me in after my father begged her to do it.

I cry a little."Granny... I gained weight." _And a shit load of it too... I guess that its a good thing since I know that wasn't a dream._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Living Room<em>

* * *

><p>"So you gained weight? How? You barely eat anything these days?" Granny said slowly as she brought lunch to the table after I set it.<p>

"Don't ask me... the damn machine showed that I had 176kg... so its probably broken but yeah."

"You got shocked and screamed?" she asks with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess... sorry for scaring you."

I quickly gobble up whatever was on my plate. When Granny cooks, it don't matter whats made, its good. Fact.

I stand up from the table and look at the calendar to see it a bit strange."Granny... how long have I been asleep._..Strange... Normally I would ask her if she finally went senile and forgot the correct date.. Did I get smarter?_"

"You have been found asleep in the middle of the street, you were lucky that nobody ran you over.. The kind blonde boy helped me carry you inside."

"Thomas? Figures, he wouldn't ever miss a chance to grope me." I say with an anime-like sweat drop falling across my cheek.

I shake my head."Anyways, did the mailman stop by?"

She nods."Yes, why do you ask? Are you expecting something?"

"No, not really.. I just have this... bad feeling."

Granny laughs."And why would something bad come from a letter.. unless you got expelled from school?"

"I haven't... I succeed in finishing the last test with a B of all things... and I haven't skipped a class In the last two months..."

"Good, you're learning."

I sigh and walk out of the door and towards the mailbox.

I open it and rummage thru the letters.. Eventually one catches my attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuko's Room and Point of View – five minutes later.<em>

* * *

><p>Once I've given the rest of the letters to my Granny I ran straight towards my room, a shocked face adorning my features.<p>

"_Zeus is this why you told me to check my mail?"_ In anime, when godlike beings make contact with people, usually they can talk to one another telepathically.

"_Yes, it is. A letter from your father... whom you haven't seen in a while."_

"_A while.. I haven't seen him in years."_

I quickly read the letter and scan it for anything important.. so he wants to see me... now, after sixteen years?... Good thing its school break.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Downstairs – Ryuko's Point of View<em>

"You should go."

"But what about you? Will you be fine alone, Granny?"

She laughs."Oh, I'll be fine my dear. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay.. let me just pack some things and then I guess I'll be gone for a while."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Outside Honnonji Academy – The Mansion of Isshin Matoi – Six days later – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well that was a tiring trip, good thing I still remembered where this place was..Huh.. the doors are open?"<p>

I begin walking towards said doors when I suddenly hear a scream."Dad!" I run inside and up the stairs. _"Where is he?!" _As soon as this thought enters my head, a huge pulse of energy leaves my body and I see two figures, one male and one female in the room above me.

"I have... natural sonar?" I break myself out of my thoughts and run into the room, only to see my father sitting in a pool of his own blood.

I run to him."DAD! Who did this to you?"

He gasps and chokes."T..th..that does not.. matter right now, Ryuko, I have.. so much to tell you."

I pull out the scissor like sword from him insides and run out in search of his attacker, rage blinding me.

I catch a glimpse of the female who killed my father and suddenly, the mansion bursts into flames behind me.

Disregarding myself, I run inside of the mansion and find my father already dead.

"_Consume him, Ryuko." _I hear the voice of Zeus tell me thru our link.

Before I realized what I was doing, one of my hands pierced my fathers chest.. tendrils of yellowish energy began to devour him and my fathers corpse was gone in seconds.

I groaned and caught my forehead with an unsteady hand as my fathers last moments replayed in my head...

Nui Harime... You... will.. _**PAY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>I stand before my fathers mansion with dead, yet full of fury, eyes. The fires have burnt themselves out, leaving nothing but a ruin in their wake.<p>

"_Ryuko, when you consumed your father, you did not receive his full memory because you are not yet strong enough for that. He has a gift left for you, a gift which is a weapon against all life fibers. I'm going to change it a bit to suit your abilities more but you have to find it first. Search for an opening in the concrete near the entrance of the mansion."_

I steel myself and reenter the place. I find a suspicious looking crack in between two layers and stab my scissor inside of it.

The hidden door splits open and I fall inside with a scream. Only to find myself unhurt, even after falling onto hard concrete from over fifty meters...

"_If you haven't noticed by now, your body is at least fifty times stronger than a normal humans, your skin is tougher than steel and your punches could very well bend titanium."_

I gulp at Zeus's explanations.. If I can do that, than what is he capable of since I'm just carrying a small piece of his power..

I turn and look around, searching for my target. Another pulse goes off, surprising me a little. I am really going to have to get the hang of that thing.

I find myself a strange sailor uniform.. which has a nervous system...

One nearly the same as mine.. How is that even possible... Maybe its the gift Zeus said father left for me.

"_Don't wear it or spill blood on it. Consume it."_

I do so and feel myself growing in strength, exponentially.

"_Hmmm... not bad, Imagine what you will become when you devour all of the Life Fibers? That.. Kamui, was made out of 100% life fibers.. and even then that's not much material... Still, the thing you just ate had a soul and that gives me an idea. Hold your scissor blade in front of you for a moment, I will give you a gift of my own."_

I do as he says and soon, red energy leaves my body and enters the sword along with some kind of red threads... possibly the life fibers.

The scissor changes shape into a cutlass-like blade of equally red color and gains one eye upon its top part. It is nearly as long as her, all while boasting a width of a good inch.

"_Bite your thumb and draw blood across the blade."_

I do so and the eye of the sword opens."Are you my master?" A deep, male voice asks.

I nod at him."Do you have a name?"

The eye closes."No."

I put a finger to my chin in thought."I'll name you Senketsu."

"What does that mean?" He asks me.

**_"Fresh Blood."_ **I answer him with a bloodthirsty gleam in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter two of The Heart of Blood. We've finally finished setting the story in motion!<strong>_

_**Now we get to the good part... I think I'll just skip the One Star thief scene.. It's really unnecessary...  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. Target Acquired

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all!**_

_**Here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood!**_

_**Yes, this story is going to be my focus for a while, since FoZ isn't really going to be having any more episodes and Kill La Kill is getting another one each Saturday.**_

_**Anyhow, let us begin telling Chapter 3 of our story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Honnoji City – Ryuko's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>"So that's it then... Honnoji Academy. Betcha, I'm going to find the answers I seek, right here."<p>

I walk into the city's first level, which can be described as not much other than a slum for the poor.

My target is the Academy and I'm getting thirsty.. no I'm not?

Truth be told, I haven't eaten or drank much of anything for the past week.. probably one of those upgrades that Zeus was talking about.. still, I should try to get some liquid in me.

I walk to a nearby store and buy myself a lemon. I successfully take single bite from it before some kid starts running towards me.

So obvious.. I stand still and start gazing into said kid. He stops dead in his tracks.

I grin evilly."Whatever you had in mind, brat, I suggest you go and try it on someone your own size."

He gulps and nods fearfully. I simply shrug and continue my walk towards the Academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Classroom.<em>

* * *

><p>I enter the classroom and the teacher give me a strange look before he turns back to the class.<p>

"We are getting a new transfer student today, class. Her name is Matoi Ryuko."

Suddenly, a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut, wearing the standard Honnoji Academy No-Star uniform: a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt, starts waving at me and pointing towards an empty seat next to her.

"Ah, Ryuko-chan! This seat here is empty, this one, right here!"

She continues to babble."Do you two know each other?" I hear the teacher ask me.

"No... This is the first time I've ever seen her in my life."

He sighs."Well, that's just how Mako-san is. If you have no problems with it then that's your seat."

"Hai Hai." I say, not even realizing I switched to Japanese... This happens to me sometimes.

I walk towards the seat and sit. The girl next to me continues to babble but I kind of Ignore her to the best of my ability.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later...<em>

* * *

><p>An alarm resounds across the academy and the students start walking out of the classroom.. I guess its break time?<p>

I walk out of the classroom and dodge the girl, Mako, who jumped to try and snag me into a bear hug.

She falls and hits a trashcan behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Some... more time later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Aww, why did you dodge me?" She asks with an almost cute pout.<p>

"Well, isn't it kind of normal to dodge something that launches itself at you out of nowhere?"

"Aww, I was just trying to give my bestie a hug!"

"Bestie?" I feel my eyebrow raising.

"Were desk neighbors so lets try and get along, 'kay?"

"Sure, whatever.. Hey, who's the top dog in this Academy?"

"Ah that would b- HEY RYUKO CHAN, WE HAVE TO BOW! BOW!"

Within moments, the schoolyard is filled to the brim with students bowing down, making a line.

I see a huge blonde dude slowly walking in the middle of it."Is he a big shot?"

"Yes, hes a tree star!"

"Tree star?"

"Yes, he's Ira Gammagori, One of the Elite Four of this school! Our school uniforms give us supernatural powers. For now there are No-Stars like us, One Stars, Two Stars and Three Stars like him. The Uniforms were made by Student Council President Kiryuin Satsuki-sama!.. AH, speak of the devil and he will come, that's Satsuki-sama right there!"

I saw a rather tall woman with long black hair, wearing a special uniform... which had no stars on it, walk down the stairs.. I smirked and stood up.

Collective gasp is what followed.

I looked the surely, egoistical bitch right into her eye while she started doing the same.

Our eyes did not trail, this stare down had no lust in it. It was a Warrior's Glance.

While we judged one another, the air around us became tense and heavy, causing most students to fall on their feet.

Surprisingly, she was the one who caved."Enough, who are you?" Her rather deep, for a woman, voice echoed across the school grounds.

I laughed a little."The name is Ryuko Matoi. I take it you know someone named Nui Harime?"

She barely stifles a gasp and decides to raise an eyebrow at me in turn."And what If I do?"

I grin and pull out my Senketsu. I let all around us see him in all of his sleeping beauty and then stab him into the ground.

"ITS A SCISSOR-CUTLASS-SWORD!" Mankanshoku yelled out of nowhere.

I sighed."Yes, My father was killed with the other half of this blade. Its wielder is someone named Nui Harime. From your barely seen gasp I can tell you know something about he-"

I didn't even finish before some dude with giant red boxing gloves attacks me out of nowhere.

I don't even move."TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!" He screams each time he makes a punch.

I lightly tap the ground with my foot, making dust raise up just for the drama. I see Satsuki raise another eyebrow.

"Fukuroda, eh?" She says.

"Yes ma'am! Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finish of this Insolent wench."

"As you wish."

The dust settles and I just crack my neck, fully showing how I didn't move a single inch from his blows...

"Awwww, was that supposed to hurt me, boxer-kun?" I say, in that sultry yet evil voice.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! She isn't even wearing a uniform and she didn't move while taking four hits from a two-star!" The crowd yells and cheers for me while booing the boxer boy.

I sigh and look at Satsuki, completely ignoring Takaharu in the process."Whatever, I'm too tired to do anything else today, see you tomorrow. I'll be expecting some answers then, alright Satsu-chaaan?!" I draw out her name like a boss, waving behind me all the while and leaving one embarrassed to hell boxer boy to swallow his shame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Transfer Student! Can you hear me?! One hour from now, your best friends execution will be carried out for all to see! As shared responsibility for the crime of treason against Honnoji Academy! If you want to put a stop to it, come here and DUEL ME PROPERLY!"<p>

Suddenly, the air around starts to get cold and heavy.

Steps can be heard nearby."Taking a hostage? Seriously.. that's so old, Taka-kuun! I thought a big boy like you would have at least some styleeee..." A sing song voice is heard.

"So you've come TRANSFER STUDENT! I haven't been using all of my power yesterday! I WONT BE SO KIND TODAY! Come and face me if you dare."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuko's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I calmly walk towards the ring, students and teachers alike making way for me to pass... Fear never loses its addicting taste...<p>

I get bored of walking and jump onto Mako. Then I simply rip of her metal bindings and put her, gently, into the crowds below.

I sigh and enter the ring."Aren't you supposed to be a boxer... taking a hostage is soooo very dishonorable, but I guess you want to regain your honor from yesterday by dueling me 1v1?"

He fumes with rage and punches me without any warning. Seeing as it did nothing, he just continues to do so with zeal.

Wasn't long before I decided to end it."Hey, hey, its my turn now, isn't it?" I say in a bored voice.

I put on a normal boxing glove and lightly punch his face, sending him flying into the ropes of the ring.

I extend my arm and make a low fist ready as the rope bounces him right back into it, hitting him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground and I quickly step away just in time to avoid him barfing on my shoes.

I let him regain his bearings.

"So, now that you know you have no chance... Will you run away, or face defeat like a man?"

"SHUT UP BITCH, IM NOT DONE YET! BEHOLD!" He unseals his goku uniform, fully revealing it. It... does not look like something legal in boxing.

"Hey now, even someone like me can see that's Illegal..."

"I DON'T CARE! THESE ARE THE REAL HONNOJI ACADEMY BOXING GLOVES! YOU WILL NOW SUFFER THEIR FULL MIGHT! THIS IS THE POWER OF A GOKU UNIFORM!"

He then continuously delivers strikes while I nonchalantly yawn into my hand. He eventually tires himself out.. Guess those uniforms take a lot out of people?

"_Those Uniforms... have Life Fibers in them... Strike people who wear them with Senketsu while he is awake, and they shall be used to fuel your own power."_

That's it then."I guess its time to finish this." I raise a fist into the air and bring it down onto his head with a resounding crack.

He gets up on one knee but makes no move."Do you admit defeat? Or do you wish to make your last stand... if you do, I will take you seriously, even for a second."

"Y...y..you are ho..holding back?" He asks me, fearfully.

"More than you know." I say with a grin on my face.

He gulps but stands up."Finish it then, while I still hold some honor to my name!"

I grin."Very well." I say coldly.

I take Senketsu out of his box which I throw aside and then walk a few steps away from Taka-san.

"I'll show you the full power of my blade... while standing at a safe distance and using only one hand that is, I wouldn't want to kill you.."

He looks offended but decides that its not a good idea to reject my offer.

I walk to the end of the ring and turn around. I bite my thumb and draw blood across Senketsu's edge, gathering more than a few curious looks from above and around.

"Wake up and feast upon the world, Senketsu!" Suddenly, a giant swirl of blood colored energy erupts from me and my sword.

The Blade's one eye rips itself open and stares directly into Fukuroda. Senketsu gives out a feral scream as I lift him into the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Fukuroda's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>The skies darken, the world stops spinning, the air feels heavy, my senses scream at me to run, to throw away my honor.<p>

The world then loses all color and equally colorless energy gathers around the transfer students sword.

But I won't run away, even as my body writhes in pain not quite yet there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back with Ryuko.<em>

* * *

><p>I swing Senketsu down and the resulting explosion covers most of the place, completely drowning the ring in dust.<p>

There is no scream, but I see a thin, blood colored thread get devoured by Senketsu, who growls in satisfaction.

I feel myself get a little bit stronger.. just a little bit tho.

"_Hmmm... that suit had only... 20% life fibers.. which isn't a lot. Perhaps the number of stars means the percentage number of life fibers.. 1 star –10%, 2 star –20% and so on..." _I hear Zeus say over the link.

So then my targets should be as high as I can make them... figures. Lets hope they aren't as boring and weak as boxy-kun over there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>On top of the Academy...<em>

* * *

><p>"So that's the power of the scissor blade... To think it can not only cut, but also destroy a goku uniform..." says the four-eyes.<p>

"Incredible..."

"No... there's more to it than that.." Satsuki says silently as she just barely catches said blade devouring the Nexus Thread of the uniform.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back with Ryuko...<em>

* * *

><p>The dust settles and the boxer dude is found lying on the floor, completely naked and bleeding from a scar all over his body, starting with his shoulder and ending down to his right foot.<p>

"Senketsu, go back to sleep."

"As you command." The blade's voice echoes out, good thing only I can really hear him say something... His scream from before could probably be heard by everyone though..

I sigh and turn around, jumping out of the ring. I've had more than enough for today as I slowly make my way thru the stunned crowd and back into the city.. I still need to find myself a part-time job and an apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter 3 of The Heart of Blood.<strong>_

_**Ryuko has finally made her first kill and fed Senketsu to boot.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	4. Crushing The Princess

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all?**_

_**Still nobody tells me how to type down Godblade in Japanese.. sad...**_

_**Oh well, here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood, written for your enjoyment.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The City Slums – Ryuko's Point of View – Next couple of Days.<em>

* * *

><p>Making use of whatever cash my dad still had on his bank account, I buy myself a nice, two story house with an empty basement. It was in the slums for a reason. The poor don't ask too many questions.<p>

I've actually decided to set up a clinic, buying myself some necessities and a nurse outfit.

I think I look good in a nurse outfit. The sudden outbreak of nosebleeds only further proves this. Especially with the fact the most infected area is the one surrounding my clinic.

The knowledge, which is called The Bleed Effect, as Zeus says his other Apostles have taken to calling it, proved itself extremely useful in proving my supposed doctorate..

As I said, the poor don't ask questions. They also don't ask why everyone has to be knocked out before I can work my curing magic on them.. or the fact they find themselves weaker after each operation.

Sudden low pressure can be a scary thing... Don't look at me like that... Senketsu wanted some variety in his food, so I draw out some blood from each patient, more so if he likes said blood.

That is what people can see on the first floor, your everyday clinic with a waiting area and some newspapers.

The second floor is a living area. There's a kitchen with some tools, a fridge which does not work and a bathroom... which is defunct. I don't have a heating mechanism.. but hey, its a house inside of a slum, I should be happy its made out of stone.. and that its whole.

When the house gets cold, I just make Senketsu devour heat from the air outside and fill my house with it, its also how I warm my bath and how I cook.

When Zeus said that the piece of his power would grow according to my will, he wasn't kidding.

That also applies to Senketsu it seems... since Zeus granted him a piece too. Seems like Sen-kun liked the warmth of blood as it passes thru him since he's stone cold otherwise, so his piece decided to make it possible for him to... err.. * consume * heat from his surroundings.

That gave me many ideas so I told him to continue training that ability constantly. He asked why so I told him that we could use that ability to devour the heat, and in turn, the energy of our opponents.

Maybe someday we could even do an Absolute Zero on them? Would be fun.

Me? I just focused my Piece of Power on * getting stronger * which Zeus said made the piece so confused, it's basically just improving everything it can. From simple muscle control to how freaking well I can use this rotten piece of a vacuum cleaner... And I'm not complaining.

First time, it took me a good three hours to clean out my house... now I can do it in a mere ten minutes to the same effect..

Anyways, the basement is the most interesting part of my house. Accessed by a single, well hidden behind a rug, trapdoor.

Inside of the basement is a glass container/capsule, which I am using to cultivate a Nexus Thread, painfully extracted from Senketsu, who didn't complain since if we can actually make it grow, we can both gain a steady supply of power.

Life Fibers, while they can be used to make clothing, are still living beings and can be forced to grow.

High Risk often carries High Reward as someone with a working brain once said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Day – Ryuko's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>"So then, your position at school influences your position in the city?" I ask with not too obvious disinterest.<p>

"Yeah! The ranking is made up of your amount of stars, Us No-Stars get the slum, one stars get the low city, two stars the middle city and three stars get the top level!" Mako yells into my ear.

"Oh and Mo-" She begins to say something but stops when I catch a tennis ball headed straight into her face.

"Oya, what the hell are you doing?" I turn around to see some bitch wielding a huge red and spiked tennis racket... behind her seemed to be a row of girls all with the same proportions.. as if they were clones.

"Ah you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki as I recall... Stay out of this. I'm the girls tennis club captain Hakodate Omiko. Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to uphold club obligations and is being purged as a result."

"And what exactly did she do so wrong?"

"She did not come to yesterdays practice."

I slap my forehead in annoyance."You do realize that she was being held captive yesterday? Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice."

I feel a vein pop."Mako... scram."

"AYE!" she yells out and is all the way into school grounds withing moments, girl can run when she wants to, eh?

"So you're saying that you want to take us all on by yourself? Don't get too cocky just because you beat some lousy boxer."

"Lets see how long you're going to last then." I don't even give her a proper warning as I charge her.

The barbie team stands in front of her and begins to prepare a serve but I just avoid the balls and backhand the one on the right, sending her across the team and mowing them all down in the process.

A tennis balls is flung onto me but I use Sen-kun's box to defend myself. Then I pull him out.

"How long has passed since you were given that Uniform."

"Don't know why that matters but I got it only yesterday."

I just smirk at that. I notice a crowd gathering around us as I continuously dodge her serves... A perverted idea enters my head.

I bite my thumb and draw blood across Sen-kun's edge, waking him up. "Senketsu, could you do this for me?"

I send him what I thought at the moment."I can try."

Senketsu begins gathering heat from the air as I move faster to create kinetic energy and thus, more heat for him to consume. He soon reaches his maximum. "That's all I can store for now."

I feel the heat vibrating, urging him to let it all out and smirk."That's more than enough, just make sure to be precise, I don't necessarily want to kill her..."

"Of course, mistress." I land onto the ground a good twenty meters away from Omiko-chan and prepare a full horizontal swing.

"_HEAT BLAST_!" My yell echoes out as a stream of energy shoots out of Sen-kun's edge in an arc. Poor girl didn't even have time to dodge as her Uniform dissolves, the normal part of the clothing burned away and the life fibers, which are now the only proof said uniform ever existed, get quickly gobbled up by a hungry Senketsu.

Massive Nosebleeds erupt everywhere from the surrounding crowd as the girls brain struggles to processes what just happened.

I just decided to calmly walk away, her distant screams of embarrassment quickly becoming music to my ears.

I suddenly felt a huge presence enter my field of Sense. I open my eyes just in time to dodge a sword swing from Satsuki, eliciting an annoyed glare from her.

"Hey now, that's not very cool of you. Trying to strike down an unsuspecting opponent."

"Honor is the tool of a coward." She answers firmly and coolly, in a voice that sends shivers down my spine.

I grin."I guess this means you're finally ready to spill?"

"You will have to prove that you are worthy of my words with your skill."

She charges me and swings down. I decide to block and do so successfully, but the blade which she uses is interesting me, so I decided to make a fake whimper of pain."What the hell is that sword?"

She smirks."This is the Secret Sword Bakuzan. It can cut a Kamui and its edge is even keener than that of your scissor."

"Ha?!" I hear Senketsu say and a vein could be seen popped upon his surface. He suddenly pushes Satsuki and her sword with extreme strength, causing Satsuki to practically fly away.

She lands in the midst of her elite."Are you alright, Satsuki-sama?!" Asks the blonde giant.

"Damnit, how strong is she?! To be able to push Satsuki-sama away so easily?" Sageyama throws in his two-cents.

"N-n-no... that.. wasn't Matoi's doing...The.. scissor.." murmurs Satsuki as she tries to regain feeling of her right arm. That was no ordinary strength...

I turn towards Senketsu."You have serious temper issues." I tell him, blankly, causing a couple people look at me as if I'm a crazy girl talking to a piece of metal.

"Ryuko-sama, may I please get out and crush this bitch on my own?" He apparently ignores me.

I sigh."You want to fight Satsuki by yourself? Fine. Just don't kill her." I say and just stab him into the ground.

People raise curious eyebrows as I walk a good distance away from my sword."How is she planning on making a sword duel someone of all things.. you can't mean that.. its.." Inumuta begins but stops to observe Senketsu.

Six long, blood colored threads erupt from the blade.

Arms, legs, then the torso, then head and the final thread placing itself where the heart would be.

Equally red energy gathers and forms into a humanoid shape, filling out wherever the threads couldn't.

"_A fleshless body.. taking a page out of my book, ain't he? Oh well, he's still far from my level but he's on the right track." _I hear Zeus say from my link.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Same Place – Senketsu's Point of View – FINALLY...<em>

* * *

><p>I finish forming myself a body and grab my sword self with a hand of energy.<p>

I turn towards the black haired whore."How dare you compare me to that lifeless piece of shit, Satsuki Kiryuuin! YOU WILL PAY FOR WOUNDING MY PRIDE! I am The Godblade, Senketsu! Remember my name, bitch, for it will be the shit your worst nightmares are made of when I'm done with you!"

Said bitch barely has any time to recover as I charge her head on, my blade self slamming down onto her but is blocked by The blond dude, Ira was his name I think.

"Forgive me, Mr. Godblade, but I cannot let you harm my Mistress!"

I give out a feral scream in frustration."OUTTA MY WAY!" I send an energy boot into the right side of his face, sending him flying from the sudden attack.

The bitch gathered her bearings by this time and attacked me while I was in mid air but her blade just passed thru me.

I grinned and started focusing heat upon the piece of shit, making it quickly soften.

She noticed this and pulled the blade out just as It was gaining an orange like color.

"What.. are you?" She asks me with fear in her voice.

"I told you.. I'm The Godblade, Senketsu!" I tell her, irritated.

"Who made you?"

"My Mistress, obviously." I know its a lie but they don't so who cares. I can't exactly tell them I was made by a being stronger than a god anyways...

Not wanting to wait for another question, I bring down another swing which she dodges just barely.

I continue my attacks while she slowly tires herself out. I eventually force her to kneel, just in time too, as my time is coming to an end.

"Pathetic." I spat out with a little more hate than I wanted to. She shakes in fear and barely restrained anger but does not retort.

I smirk and walk away with her kneeling on the ground behind me. A wounded pride for a wounded pride. For such is the way of a true warrior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back with Ryuko.<em>

* * *

><p>I watch Senketsu approach me."Good Fight, but don't you think that was a little to much?"<p>

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" I raise an eyebrow."Promise?"

"You told me not to kill her."

"Ah! Well thank you for following my word then." He regathers his Nexus Threads and energy back into his sword body and I firmly grasp his handle.

"_I hope you don't think I'll just let you went your anger like that every time you get pissed of. Today was simply one where it went along well with my own interests."_

"_Of course, Mistress. Forgive me for losing my temper like that."_

"_You are forgiven. You did give me a good show after all, maybe you managed to knock Satsuki off her high horse as well."_

I turn and then walk towards Satsuki."You ready to spill now?" I ask her with a sadistic smile adorning my face.

"Matoi.. Ryuko... You are the daughter of Matoi Isshin, are you not?"

"Yup!"

"As I thought, only a Matoi could ever create something like that out of Life Fibers..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now tell me what you know of Nui Harime." I tell her, my voice cold as steel.

"I'm afraid I can't just give that information for free.. all I can tell you is that she is the Grand Couturier of The Kiryuuin Conglomerate..."

"Ah, so shes one of yours then... Would she come here, to the Academy, if I cause enough trouble around the place?"

Satsuki visibly pales at the implications but quickly regains herself."Most Likely... but I can offer you something better."

I raise an eyebrow."Oh?" I say, urging her to continue.

"In a few months, there is going to be a great sports tournament held here, at the Academy... she will come at that time, probably in order to spy on me... I can make it a trap, a grand battleground, made just for her demise in front of thousands."

"And make me a murderer known far and wide?" I smirk. She gulps. My smirk turns into a sadistic grin that goes from ear to ear.

"Omoshiroi! Very well, I won't cause you too much trouble during my stay here... but if someone challenges me, don't expect me to turn it down just because I feel sorry for them."

I say with glee and then walk away, feeling more than one stare strike my backside.

Weather those stares are ones of fear or lust, quite possibly both, I couldn't really tell you...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter 4 of The Heart of Blood.<strong>_

_**As you've probably figured it out by now, I don't like it when the hero of the story has to struggle.. No, I love seeing my champions CRUSH all and any opposition... tho, I guess that means I like monsters and villains more than heroes..**_

_**Oh well... And I will be using the term * GODBLADE * for as long as someone does not tell me how to type it in Japanese but using normal letters.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	5. Of Revelations and Idiocy

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? I'm pretty fine myself...**_

_**That episode 18 tho, one freaking plot twist after another... although, it wasn't really unexpected.**_

_**The second I heard that somebody could have a Life Fiber fused inside of them, I instantaneously thought of Nui Harime, but also of how Ryuko's hair color, the one below, is blood red.**_

_**The color of.. well, of Life Fibers. **_

_**Also, Matoi Isshin and whatever the name of Satsuki's dad is... they are either the best of friends... or the same fucking person.**_

_**Imagine it, right after the supposedly failed experiment, which I thought had a weird ending since well.. the baby, little Ryuko looked kinda... peaceful, rather than dead.**_

_**It could be that whichever COVERS she was supposed to be merged with, took pity on the defenseless and innocent child, thus, saved her by stopping her heart and then sacrificed himself to save Ryuko. This is only further proved by the fact that, the opening on Ryuko's back, where the Life Fiber's were being inserted... had MYSTERIOUSLY DISSAPEARED right as the experiment has supposedly failed.**_

_**Said COVERS had partially merged with her, granting her somewhat superhuman strength by binding either dead or only partially alive Life Fibers and Nexus Threads with her body.**_

_**Senketsu's presence slowly awakened those threads, thus making Ryuko slowly gain more and more strength, even when they are not in Synchronized mode. This theory could be real if we take episode 17 into account.**_

_**Unfortunately, this COVERS had died in little Ryuko's place, his last act was cushioning her fall into the trashcan at the end of the experiment...**_

_**Ryuko's father then finds her alive, after deciding that his daughter should be given a proper burial rather than just be thrown away like trash.**_

_**Instead of a corpse, he found his child awake and alive. From then on, two things could have happened...**_

_**First : If Isshin and The Father, are the same person. Why would this turn out to be true? Simple, who founded Nudist Beach? Who decided to fight the Life Fibers? Think about it.**_

_**One other thing, on the picture seen in the ruin of Isshin's house.. we can't see the mother. Or maybe we can.. I'm gonna have to review episode 1 again.**_

_**He hid Ryuko and then staged his own death somehow, he was a scientific genius, he figured something out... After that, he adopted the Identity of Matoi Isshin and lived in peace with his daughter for some years but then decided to send her away as it was too dangerous for her to be around while he worked on Senketsu.**_

_**Second : If they were good friends.**_

_**The Father had found Ryuko and given her to Isshin for safekeeping. Then he got killed and Isshin sent Ryuko away to protect her. Since they were good friends, Isshin decided that he would complete his work in the father's stead and formed Nudist Beach and started making good old Senketsu.**_

_**Cannon is what followed.**_

_**Anyways, I'm saying all this since.. well this episode kind of ruined A LOT of my plans... I guess I'll have to hold back until the next Saturday, I have a feeling we will find out if ANYTHING I just said was real.**_

_**Or, it could also be this, Ragyo made a mistake and Ryuko isn't her daughter at all. Instead, Isshin knew that he had to infuse Ryuko with the Life Fibers in order to make her strong.**_

_**Her real mother, possibly Tsumugu's sister, died while helping Isshin perfect the merging of fibers with humans.**_

_**Hmmmm... this opens up... so many more questions than answers its making my head hurt.  
><strong>_

_**Ah, what the hell, lets just start the chapter and see how it goes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Satsuki's human genes were powerful. That much is obvious, but the data Senketsu gained from consuming some of her blood yielded some interesting results.<p>

The girl hates her mother... with good reason. The horrors of her childhood, the sexual abuse.. the death of her younger sister who didn't even have a name.

This piece of Information also made me realize my true enemy... Its not Nui Harime, she is simply an assassin, a tool, a blade used to kill my father... The real enemy, is Ragyo Kiryuuin.

After all, whom do you blame if one kills another? The person, or the tool used to commit said murder?

The answer, is quite obvious...still, that does not mean I won't beat the life out of said tool once she walks into our future trap.

Lets change the subject.

The Nexus Thread has been developing nicely for the past couple days, Its already like a bolt of living cloth.

I drain the cultivating liquid and cut up the thing, separating a single, newer Nexus Thread from the rest and then dumping it inside of the capsule. I repeat this process four more times.

Since this experiment has proved itself successful, I've spent the last few hours making new capsules and placing Nexus Threads inside of them.

By the time I was done, a good piece of the material still remained, I split this into two halves and consumed one half, while giving Senketsu the other.

The clock ticks and hits twelve, meaning its school time. I pack my things and venture into a new day at this abnormal school...

You know whats funny? The fact that I've already received multiple recommendations and rewards from the teachers...

The damned Bleed Effect had made me super smart, everything from simple math to languages... its like a thousand people are telling me the answers to things I wouldn't have ever known otherwise.

Biology and Genetics are the most... interesting... The Bleed Effect takes full effect while I'm attending classes close to them... Maybe Zeus likes that stuff? Who knows..

Shaking my head off those thoughts, I slowly walk and make my way to Honnoji Academy, ready to do whatever the day wants of me.

I have a feeling... that today is going to be interesting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Honnoji Academy Rooftops – Tsumugu Kinagase's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>I lay down and begin aiming my sniper rifle at Matoi Ryuko, damn girl raises way too many questions and leaves them unanswered.<p>

One of the many reasons why her assassination is a must. Suddenly, a small heatwave hits my face but I don't think much about it since it IS a hot sunny day.

I get ready to press the trigger but just as I do, She turns around and her face twists into an evil smile which then transforms into a monstrous grin promising pain.

I nearly pressed the trigger because of how much that scene managed to creep me out.. damn girl sends shivers up and down my spine... the bad kind if anyone's asking.

And she also decides to top it all off by waving in my general direction... fuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Classroom – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>I feel somebody staring at me with ill intent. An energy pulse leaves me out of instinct. It returns from a rooftop and I turn around to see whats looking at me.<p>

To my surprise, I see a sniper. I think I'll scare him a little.

I make my best definely-inoccent-and-not-evil-smile, soon followed by a grin which goes from ear to ear, showing my shark-like teeth for all to see.

Then I just wave at him... I thought about sending him a kiss too.. but decided against it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later – After School – Ryuko's House In The Slums – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>Damn that Satsuki... She made me the target of every possible club out there, telling the students that if they beat me they will get a Three Star Uniform.. oh well, I welcome the challenge.<p>

Too bad that every single person who tried to kill me today is a weak and pathetic fool... meh, at least I got a good bit of Life Fibers and Nexus Threads from them.

My strength nearly doubled in a single day... this got me excited, as I yet had to harvest the Life Fibers I left back at home.

School was over so I just decided to go back home and open my clinic.

I got to my house but unlike the other days when people were already waiting for me so I can work my magic and cure them... it was eerily silent and cold.

Another pulse left me and two nervous systems flashed inside of my house... burglars? No, assassins? Considering today's events... probably.

I decided to just walk inside like I didn't see a thing.

Once I was past the main corridor, two men left the shadows of the corners and slammed my head with two baseball bats... which broke on impact.

"What the?!" A blue haired man said as I backhanded him into a wall... hmmm, he felt familiar, good thing that wasn't enough to kill him.

I turn left and see that same sniper from today... I waste no time in punching him in the stomach, making him spit blood and pass out from the pain.

They were both simple humans... not wearing Uniforms...

My head starts to hurt as a memory surfaces...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Memory Flash – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes to see one of my teachers, Aikuro Mikisugi to my left and The Sniper dude to the right.. along with some other people.<em>

"_Are you ready, Doctor?" I heard my teacher ask._

_Another flash and I'm suddenly on a stage in front of an audience. I raise my hands in order to make the crowd silent. I feel myself gasp as my hands look old and .. different.. I'm not currently inside of my own body._

"_Today is a glorious day! For today marks the birth of Humanity's only and last line of defense against the Life Fibers and their tyranny! From today on, we shall all forever be known as..._

…_. NUDIST BEACH!"_

_I feel myself say in an elderly voice.. I know that voice... it is my fathers voice..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back into Reality – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>I snap my eyes open to find myself still standing in the same place, my two would be assassins groaning themselves awake.<p>

"_Zeus, what the fuck was that?"_

"_That, my dear, is another memory from your father. His DNA recognized those two and a part of his memory awakened because of it."_

"_So those two knew my father... and Nudist Beach?... seriously?"  
><em>

"_My thought's exactly.. but hey, they ARE fighting against CLOTHING of all things..."_

"_Good Point."_

"So then, who the hell are you two? And why did you attack me?"

I say with a sigh as I fall into my couch. It had been specially made for me, with rich, silk cloth covering the titanium-enforced steel beneath...

Damn... It seems like the stronger I get the more.. weight I gain... A little bit more and I could probably kill someone by sitting on them of all things.

A see a familiar figure stand up and shake his head. I recognize him.. Aikuro Mikisugi... wait a minute..

If I add glasses, make him look old and always tired.. yup, its sensei.

"Wait a minute... sensei?" I feel an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Ugh... Did you really have to hit me so hard, Ryuko-kun." And in a flash he throws away his glasses and starts slowly stripping...

"I'm Aikuro Mikisugi! And my partner over there is mmphh-!"

Said partner slams a hand over his mouth."Let me tell you two useful pieces of information."

He stares into sensei's eyes."One : She is not our friend." True that.

"Two : I can introduce myself!" True that too.

….I like this guy.

"Hmmm, I like you, eyebrows dude. You have style."

"I have a name. It is Tsumugu Kinagase.. and what the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the daughter of Isshin Matoi, Ryuko Matoi." I say with a smile.

"I didn't ask who but WHAT you are." Oh... awkward...

"I'm human?" He rolls his eyes.

"The strength you have shown to posses has proven otherwise."

I laugh evilly."So then I should be weak because I'm a human?"

His eyes open wide in surprise but he quickly composes himself."No, that's not what I meant... I mea-"

Now it's his turn to have a hand slapped over his mouth."Look, it does not matter whatever Ryuko-kun is.. What does matter is which side of the war is she on.." Sensei says and then turns to me, probably expecting an answer.

I laugh again but then look at them with a stare which could kill, making them both shiver in fear.

"I'm on my own side... but, I guess my own side makes me your ally... the enemy of my enemy and all that."

"You say that, but you are friends with one of THEM." Tsumugu says angrily. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"One of them?.. OH! You mean Senketsu?"

They both shiver visibly at the mention of his name."He is a friend of humanity, as am I... and so long as I decide to stay that way... but if you don't believe me... Maybe you will once you hear him say that he isn't an ally of the Covers... oh no, my Sen-kun is sooo much more."

I slowly walk towards a golden chest and open it, revealing the sleeping form of Senketsu inside of it.

I didn't wake him up today, figured I could let him sleep since I didn't need him to beat up a couple of club captains.

I take him out and lay him onto a table, then I go to the fridge and pull out a vial of fresh blood. I take a goblet and fill it with the vials contents. I walk towards Senketsu and pour the blood onto him.

This supposedly wakes him up... thing is, he gained the ability to wake up on his own whenever he wants to and has been awake for some time now, silently listening to the conversation taking place.

A yawn is heard as Senketsu finishes * waking up *. He then turns into his energy form, stunning the sniper but receiving no reaction from sensei... well he's probably seen it before.

"So Sen-kun, why don't you tell them what your goal is."

He turns towards the two, red eyes gazing deep into their souls."I am not a friend of Humanity...but I am one of its Allies...My goal is to devour all of the other Life Fibers and Covers."

"What exactly will you achieve by doing that and what does Ryuko-kun have to do with it?"

"Ryuko is my maker, yes, I am aware that I was supposed to be a Kamui, but she didn't want to wear me like a piece of clothing so she... remade me.. she sewed my threads into the scissor blade, turning me into a Godblade rather than a Godrobe... but my transformation is not yet complete, my evolution is not yet finished... By devouring the Life Fibers, both me and Ryuko gain immeasurable strength and power... Saving you Humans is just an added bonus."

"So you are a cannibal?" Asks Tsumugu, one eyebrow raised.

Senketsu stops in his tracks and blinks a couple times."I've never thought about it that way... its in the nature of Life Fibers to consume themselves, Humanity has gained this evolution as well."

"We humans don't eat each other you know."

"No, you don't eat each other, but you are fully capably of killing another member of your race and enjoying it."

"You're saying that's.."

"Same thing, different package." Senketsu says in a rather emotionless voice.

"Still, that does not explain what happens After and IF you manage to consume the rest of your race.."

"Yeah, how do we know you won't turn on us after wards?"

"Once I've devoured the rest of my race... well I haven't actually thought it that far yet to be honest." He scratches his head rather lamely.

Then he turns towards me."I guess I'll just do whatever Ryuko wants me to do."

Oh... that's the first time he's ever used my name. Usually it's mistress or master... This is a welcome change.

I smile at Senketsu.

Then those two turn towards me as well."And what do you plan on doing once this is over?"

I put a finger to my chin, as if in thought."... I guess I'll try my hand at world domination."

These words drew forth a couple of different reactions.

Senketsu was expecting this so he just face palmed. He probably does not know weather I'm serious or if I'm joking though...

Aikuro stood there slack-jawed.

Tsumugu promptly decided to knock himself out by banging his head onto the nearby wall and cracking it in the process...

I just laughed, like a boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : AND CUT! That's it for chapter five of The Heart of Blood!<strong>_

_**As my previous fans might know, I DON'T DO INCEST... EVER.**_

_**Which means I'm gonna skip the SatsukiXRyuko relationship completely unless my third theory is proven correct.**_

_**They ARE sisters tho, and they ARE going to have a couple cute moments as well as fights.**_

_**And holy shit, that's over 3k words...**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	6. Innocence Lost

_**Lord Joyde :Heylo, Everyone! How are you? I'm currently doing the fishstick, myself. It is a very delicate state of mind!**_

_**I really... don't have anything else to say... sooo... Let's kill Sanageyama kks?**_

_**JOKE!... or is it? Read to find out.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuko's Point of View – The House In The Slums<em>

* * *

><p>After telling the two idiot-would-be-assassins that I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to do once I've devoured the Life Fibers, They finally let go.<p>

I quickly booted them both out of my house and set up the clinic, but not before I checked my basement.

The fibers were growing nicely, which means those two have no idea of what I'm doing here... Guess they didn't have time to search my house... good.

I smirked and turn towards Senketsu."So you will do whatever this Ryuko tells you to do, eh?"

He blinked once, twice, make that three times."Ye-y-yeah? What about it?" He's blushing, how cute!

"And what If I told you to... kiss me?" His head turned towards me faster than a bullet.

His red eyes looked into mine. Gazing, prodding... searching for something that wasn't there.

Then a smirk adorns his crimson features."If that is what you wish..." He trailed off and before I knew it, our lips were joined together in a passionate battle of tongues.

A spark of electricity ran up and down my spine, my brain shut down and started to reboot, incapable of comprehending this situation.

My eyes saw naught but rainbow colors as I descended into bliss...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Senketsu's Point of View – Yeah, Cuz' I'm a dude. – Writing these things from a girls Point of View is extremely damaging for my manliness...<em>

* * *

><p>I'm kissing her...<p>

I'm kissing Ryuko... my master... my mistress... my Ryuko...

I am scared... you see, from the moment I was born, I had felt a strong urge to follow all and any orders that Ryuko gives me..

But it wasn't love... it was Loyalty...

Should I stop?

…. Logically yes...

But... I don't want to.

I have no need to breathe... but I have to see if she wants this or not.

I slowly remove my lips from hers, my hands trailing down to her waist, holding her tightly to my body...

My mind slowly wanders to whatever Zeus is doing at the moment.. He'll probably kill me for this...

I just don't give a shit about that right now.

A single, erotic moan escapes Ryuko's full red lips, waking me up from my unfocused trance.

"Wh...why did you...stop... I didn't say you could." She says between breaths.

I smirk. I can take this as an OK to go further."Nothing, just checking if you really want this."

There is no need to say twisted truths right now.

She pulls me in for another kiss and I stumble, making us both fall to the ground but neither of us cares right now.

Her body heat fills every fiber of my being and I find myself craving for her... not her blood...

But her, as a person... as a man would crave for a woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>OKAY! LETS DO THIS! FIRST STRAIGH-ok nvm, its not the first time I'm writing straight sex, but yeah, NOOBS RUN AWAY AND PROS GET UR BOSSMODE GLASSES! CUZ ITS SHOW TIME!<em>

_Its still Senketsu's Point of View btw..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back To Reality...<em>

* * *

><p>We trip over a bottle of wine while kissing and fall onto the bed, me being the one on top.<p>

I feel her hands trailing over my bare back, I'm essentially always naked... she's going to be soon.

I begin caressing her body, gently massaging her breasts with one hand and holding her closer with the other.

She moans into my mouth, causing another set of shivers to assault my non-existent spine.

I stop kissing her and spread her legs, feeling her fully and then stopping my head between them. Then, lifting up her skirt, I give her pussy a lick, then another.

She gasps as I continue my exploration of her nether regions... Wanting to get a taste of the real thing, I remove her clothing, first exposing her bare chest then removing her panties and finally throwing away that pesky skirt.

Her pink, innocent and unspoiled womanhood is eagerly dripping, soaking the entire area around it.

I start licking her out again, this time penetrating her, but making sure that her hymen does not break... yet.

She gasps and moans."Sen..se-senketsu.. enough.. with the foreplay!.. go ahead..."

I smirk. I saw a scene like this in a movie once."And do what exactly?"

She blushes."Y..you know..."

"I don't, you have to tell me what to do..."

"I..I-I wa-wa-want Se-se-senketsu's cock inside of me!"

Said cock burst to life after I heard those words. I grin and position myself, holding both of her hands in mine.

I kiss her full on the lips once more, an electrifying feeling pleasurably trailing over both our bodies as I penetrate her depths. Her walls clinging on to every inch of my member, already milking me for all I'm worth.

This act alone is enough to make her orgasm as she cries out.. weather in pain or pleasure, possibly both, I couldn't really tell you. She grabs my hair, roughly and out of instinct, making me wince slightly.

We stayed that way for a while, simply kissing and caressing, each others hands trailing over our bodies...

"Ready?" I ask, eager to move my length through her body. She nods and looks down to where we were currently connected.

"Be gentle." She commands. "I'll try my best... but you make me feel so good, I don't know how much more I can hold back... Ryuko.."

I push in and out once, making us both moan. I don't stop doing this, fully exploring her insides, all out and then all in.

Her screams, born of lust and pleasure, can probably be heard outside... but we'll deal with that later.

I focus my thoughts on her and increase my speed a little, feeling every fiber of her being clamping down onto my member as I do.

"Ha-harder!" She breathes out and I comply, speeding up even more as I pound in and out of her.

My rhythmic pounding is taking its toll and I realize that I'm not going to last much longer if I continue this... but I want to experience her body some more before I finish.

I take my member out of her and switch our position into doggy style. She grabs the sheets as I penetrate her yet again and continue my rhythm.

This gives off a completely different feeling and a grunt escapes my lips. I feel my cock kiss her womb every time and I feel it slowly bringing me to my climax.

"Ry-ryuko! I'm not going..t-to last much longer."

"Do it then! Fill me up with your cum, Senketsu!"

Something primal awakes from deep inside of me and I grab her ass cheeks. I give them as squeeze and force her down as I speed up to the best of my ability.

Her pussy squeezes me tightly as she reaches her second orgasm and this brings me over the edge, making me release a feral howl into the air.

A breath I didn't realize I was holding is released as I fill Ryuko's womb to the brim and then proceed to fall down onto the bed right next to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Is it just me or does this... feel somehow forced? Nah, I'm just bad at writing non-kinky sex..<em>

_Anyways, its safe to come out now, ya'noobs!_

_Strange... I don't need a shower this time... I guess this wasn't passionate.. not heated enough?_

_Tell me what you guys think in the reviews... please?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Back to Reality – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you regret this?" I hear Senketsu ask me.<p>

I smile and pull him in for another kiss."Do you?"

He shakes his head."Then neither do I."

His arms pull me in closer and a bed sheet covers us both, its nowhere near sleeping time.. But we are both more exhausted than ever before in our lives...

First time is supposed to hurt, right? But It didn't hurt me at all. Maybe because Senketsu was so gentle.

Anyways, I shut the light and turn towards him."Good night."

"Same to you... my beautiful bride..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Void Of Space – Zeus's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm... so I guess the loyalty effect gained from BlackLight... CAN turn into love after all.."<p>

I muse out loud to myself... It seems that this story has gained an interesting turn of events that not even I could have foreseen...

Oh well, I'm just glad my second daughter is happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter six of The Heart of Blood!<strong>_

_**I think that this sex scene is the last thing your were expecting right now...**_

_**But my popularity as a writer comes out mostly because of the fact that I do things other people wouldn't even consider... or think of as strange.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	7. Its Clubing Time

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you guys and girls doing? Me? I'm doing fine.**_

_**Glad to be back to this story, I am. #yodapower **_

_**Welcome to the long since awaited chapter 7 of The Heart of Blood!**_

_**Anyways, I don't have much else to say so here goes nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Honnoji Academy City – Ryuko's House – Ryuko's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I spent the next couple days learning all I could about Life Fibers from dad's memories.<p>

I learned a few things. Satsuki-chan should have a Kamui named Junketsu in her possession.

She probably already put it on, considering the change in attitude the last couple days and her uniform has a weird shape.

Life Fibers can be hardened by cooling them off. Usually, in order to fully utilize this, one would need a specially crafted machine, but I can just have Sen-kun devour the heat inside of a couple.

So, taking a couple of fibers and elongating them as much as I could, I had Senketsu cool them off as much as he could.

The result was a complete change in structure, as the fibers compressed and compressed themselves till they turned into something not all that different from a metal alloy.

The color of it was completely white. Thankfully, they weren't so hard that I couldn't reshape them using my own hands.

Focusing myself, I created a white rapier and inserted an inactive Nexus Thread into it. Like Senketsu, this sword was then infused with Blacklight and reforged itself.

Not much changed, except the handle gaining a silvery and gold color while the blade itself stayed white.

The reason I even created another Kamujin, or Godblade, is because I was going to create a club.

But for a club to be formed, you need a leader and at least one member. I needed to find someone to infect.

Someone with a powerful body. Someone naturally loyal. And I think I have the perfect person in mind.. I just need to find out if she's good enough or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>At School – Lunch Break – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mako, would you like to form a club with me?" I ask her whilst munching on a meal her mother prepared for me because Mako asked her to.<p>

The mystery meat tasted mysteriously good... and no Zeus, I do not want to know what this is actually made of.

"_Aww, ruin all my fun, why don't you?" _I hear Zeus pout in my head and giggle a little.

"EEEH?! A club?! But what kind of club would we form? I mean sure, you are super strong and super smart, but I'm neither!" She exclaimed that a little too self-proudly for me to think that she was trying to make herself look bad.

So unconvincing. I let out a viral pulse just to check and voila, her genetics were so damnably resilient, I don't think there's a poison in this world that could kill her.

"An Evolution Blade club." I say simply and she looks at me, a dumb expression on her face.

"..What kind of club is that? It does not make any sense!"

"_Yeah, I think that would fit you perfectly, Mako-chan." _I hear Zeus say in my head as I nod my head in agreement.

"Basically, we'd explore things like genetics and human biology while also make bad ass swords like my Sen-kun."

"Okay... I guess that makes a little bit more sense now. But why chose me? I'm just a No-Star."

"All clubs start with their members as No-Stars, don't they?"

She nods."And you said before that your star level is directly connected to how good you live in this city. If I promise you better living conditions, wouldn't you join my club for your family's sake?"

I ask her with a sly smile as she visibly stiffens. And then she recovers with stunning speed.

"I would do anything to make my family happy!... but why would you of all people want to make a club? Is it to make Lady Satsuki angry?"

"Nope. This is why." I say as I catch a knife thrown at me by some idiot up above and throw it right back at him, followed by Senketsu transforming and eating his uniform, along with the other two who tried attacking me right after.

"I want to form a club so that others stop attacking me. If I have a club, I can just say no to their challenges, unless I want to fight them of course. I can also arrange for you to fight as well and, in doing so, allow you to make your family prosper."

"But how can I fight others? I'm not strong like you, Ryuko-chan. And you don't get a one-star Uniform unless your the leader."

"Oh we won't be using the uniforms, Mako-chan." I say with an evil smile.

And then turn to her with the same expression plastered on my face, scaring the crap out of Mako."Rather, we will be using.. **an Evolution**."

Mako gulped and started following me into my house as I stood up and walked out of school and towards my shack.

Time to turn Mako-chan into an Evolved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later – Ryuko's House – Mako's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>Ryuko-chan has been acting really weird ever since she told me about the club.. but that does not matter as I will finally get a chance to make my family happy!<p>

When we came to her house, she locked the door and told me to wait. So I waited, duh!

Ryuko-chan came back sometime later holding a rapier and a vial containing a reddish black liquid.

I've always wanted to see a rapier! Ryuko-chan said its mine if I drink whatever was inside of the vial. So I did that without even thinking.

That was when everything started to hurt. A lot. And for some reason, at that moment, I felt like... **Dancing**?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Day – Honnoji Academy – Ryuko's Point of View.<em>

* * *

><p>Mako-chan managed to finish her evolution and awaken her Kamujin the very same day, which more than could be said for me.<p>

But Zeus said that's cause Mako got a piece of my piece of Him.

So she isn't at the same level as me, but that's still ages above any ordinary human or even a two-star uniform user.

I haven't yet fought the Holy Deva's so I don't know how strong they are. I hope they aren't anything alike their predecessors, every fight is so boring.

Anyways, her Kamujin, who she named Jack, transformed after she infused its Nexus Thread, much like Senketsu had.

It was now outfitted with a crimson and gold colored cup-shaped pommel, along with a hilt that seemed to melt into Mako's hand once she grasped it. The blade itself remained white, but it changed density.

It was around one meter long, give or take. Around seventy percent of the blade wasn't all that sharp, in comparison to the blade's end which was sharp enough to cut thru the titanium-enforced steel of my couch simply by being placed upon said couch. This means it was also heavy enough to fall thru.

It measured a stunning fifty kilograms, but Mako seemed to be perfectly capable of wielding it in one hand.

Jack commented how he was much sharper than Senketsu, to which Senketsu replied that he was not made to cut things either way.

That's right, Senketsu's cutlass shape and form, was not meant to cut, but to break bone and tear flesh, both of which he was perfectly capably of, unlike Jack.

Learning this made the rapier shut up.

Anyway, I fixed my couch and fed Jack and Mako some life fibers for free.

Then I told them that was the last time they get free food. I created another capsule and placed a Nexus Thread, this time removed from Jack, who also unlike Senketsu, started crying for a while.

Me and Mako spent most of the day training and then later went to apply for a club.

I was surprised at my ability to conquer the menace known as paperwork.

Anyways, The club named, Evolution Blade, was now an official thing. Already, we are starting to feel the effects, as people are slowly stopping to assault me.

Those that still do are crushed by Mako and Jack, I let them do the honors, since they need the training.

After ward's, we returned to our homes, today was a tiring day.

Me and Senketsu decided to have some fun now that it was nighttime.

But that is a story for another time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter seven of The Heart of Blood!<strong>_

_**I hope you've had fun reading as much as I've had fun writing this! I know that it's a small chapter but I've already written chapter 32 of The Heart of Blaze today and this one so that makes over 5k or so words and I'm pretty tired now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, Read and Review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	8. Of Cuddles and Puddles

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How are you all doing?<br>**_

_**I'm currently on vacation! YEAY. Thankfully not anywhere near the sea... I hate the sun and the cold cold water.**_

_**LOL, so yeah I'm in a certain place which is full of rain and cold winds. That's amazing. I can actually sleep here lol! There's a lot of mosquitoes tho... but that's easily fixable.**_

_**Anyways, here comes the long-awaited chapter 8 Of The Heart Of Blood! YAAAY! (Seriously, this story is like virtual stress relief for me.. shame I only type a chapter like... once in half a year -.-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Day - The Entrance To The Stadium Of Honnoji Academy - Ryuko's Point Of View... <em>

* * *

><p>Mako makes an incredulous face as she realizes what I just said a moment ago."What?! You had sex with Sen-kun?!" She exclaims loudly and I take a look around. Thankfully there is nobody nearby..<p>

Waaaait... there is nobody around?"And? What about it?" I ask her while still scanning the area for any signs of life, only to find that the whole stadium is completely empty.

She smiles mischievously as she looks at me."Well.. I just thought about what happens if you get pregnant? Are you gonna give birth to kitchen knives?!"

I blink, completely stunned for a moment. And then all of us burst out laughing. Once I stop, I place a hand on Mako's shoulder."Man! That was a good one, Mako! Hahaha.. In all seriousness though, I don't think I can get pregnant from it. I mean me and Sen-kun are two completely different species."

Mako makes a pouting face."Awww.." And then she refocuses herself as I feel my instincts scream at me to dodge.

We jump in different directions and both get trapped into nets made out of compressed Life Fibers. Mako seems to drool at the prospect of consuming them, but I send her a mental stop sign and tell her to wait and see what this is all about.

I turn around as I hear High heeled footsteps."Oh my, how unlike you to set up a trap, Satsuki-chaaaaaan." I draw out her name in that seductive voice I seem to have gained an affinity for.

_"Its almost like you are channeling one of your sisters when you do that." _I hear Zeus say over the mind link.. wait, I HAVE SISTERS?

I feel a mental shrug._"Meh, I'll tell you the whole story later. Focus now, there's trouble up front."_

I reopen my eyes from the momentary distraction and see Satsuki make a high and mighty pose, standing proud and straight."All is fair in love and war, Matoi. It is your own fault for not predicting something like this!"

Nearly laughing at her demeanor, I shrug."Oh I did expect it, just not from you. Who knew that the all-mighty Satsuki would resort to traps and tricks like this." I say and then make a sadistic face as I turn around to face the still silently drooling Mako."Mako-chan, it would seem that Satsuki-chan over there prepared a feast for us without realizing it! So lets be polite guests and eat up!"

Satsuki and her crew of the four kings have their eyes go wide as both Mako and I bite into the nets and literally slurp them all in. I jump down gracefully while Mako reacts in a typical school-girl fashion and tries her best to push down her skirt in order to protect her white-starry panties from view and then proceeds to fall down on her knees. Not that it matters, we Evolved are immune to fall damage, it seems.

Turning around, I take a good look at Satsuki, who had regained her royal-like composure by now and smile."Did you seriously believe that a simple net could hold me down?"

Satsuki, however, merely smirks at us while saying."Once again you completely fall for my trap, Matoi. You have just now proven your inhumanity!"

Ooooooh, so that's what she wanted us to do.. Meh, not that it matters. I quickly form into a comically-scared face as I slap my palms onto my cheeks and look towards Mako."Oh no! We have been found out, it seems! Whatever shall we do now, Mako-chan?!"

Mako and I grin in unison as we both pull out our swords and cut our palms on them while filling them with essence. Jack and Senketsu roar out as they both awaken from their sleeping forms.

"Wake up and devour the world, Senketsu!" I yell out as Senketsu fully awakens, nearly making me moan out as his power is rushes through me. No matter how many times I do this, it feels so gooood!

"Jaaackie! Its time to daaaanceee!" Mako drawls out as Jack awakens into his fighting form and then she gives him a quick peck on his blade parts for whatever reason as she giggles insanely.

The Four Kings all get ready to fight."No. They may be monsters but they are still warriors. We will give them that, at least."

The four quickly bow down in understanding as three of them jump away after Satsuki makes some form of hand movement. The Green haired Samurai-wannabe stays while the rest move away."Yes, Satsuki-sama!"

Making another smirk appear on my face, I take a long look at Satsuki."Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but... you know that you can't beat us with just the two of you, right?"

Satsuki smirks."Your arrogance will be the death of you, Matoi! This time will be different! This time, I have my own Kamui!"

She then reconnects a part of her clothing and I feel a massive burst of power explode from her. Heh, this will be fun!"Another Kamui?! Well now, you've certainly brought quite the feast before me, haven't you, Satsuki-chan?"

Her transformation is something to behold and I... am really glad I never had to go through something like this... all that boobs jiggling seems kinda painful, to be perfectly honest.

The damn Kamui barely leaves anything to imagination as it scarcely covers anything... but I suppose that's why father said that there wasn't much material in a Kamui.

"Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!" Purity? Really? I mean, I get that he's white and all but that shit is anything but Pure. Indecency would fit it much better, yeah.

"How in the world can you even wear something like that?!" I ask her, somewhat embarrassed by her sheer boldness.

Before she can answer me, The Samurai dude next to her screams out as his own transformation finishes. God that thing is huge... and not very well proportioned."Three-Star Ultimate Regalia! Blade Regalia!"

Both I and Mako release a viral pulse on instinct and both of us drool a little as we realize just how much material there is in that thing... Shame that I'm not gonna be the one to fight him.

"In exchange for this power, the power to defeat you.. I, Satsuki Kiryuuin, am willing to bare myself to the whole world if I have to!" I hear Satsuki scream out as I barely have the time to turn around and block her strike. Due to the fact I wasn't really ready for this, her attack blasts me into a nearby wall.

Not really willing to let herself be attacked like that, Mako points Jack towards the huge Blade Regalia thing and yells out happily."First Dance: Drill Lunge!" Her attack forms a drill out of electrified air as she lunges forward and manages to tear off a piece of his armor before he manages to jump away.

Cracking my neck in mid-air, I use the wall behind me as a propelling platform and leap forward towards Satsuki, cracking the wall further in the process. With a single, essence-filled strike, I return the favor as I blast Satsuki away and then quickly run up to her, ready to land another blow.

"W-what power?! Just what are you, Matoi?!" She quietly mumbles out but my empowered senses catch it easily enough.

"Oh little ole me? Why, I'm just the next step in mankind's evolution!" She hears my words and I see anger forming itself upon her pale face as she manages to stabilize herself before landing.

Our blade's meet and an explosion rockets the ground as we continuously try to strike one another, dust raising, falling and expanding as sword meets sword in a joint dance.

"My sword will be your end! Now stop running around and face me! Coward!" I manage to take a glimpse at Mako and Sanageyama fighting. Her evolved speed makes it nearly impossible for the over sized thing to land a blow and she is using that advantage to full effect.

"Second Dance: Blitz Waltz!" Mako yells out happily as she empowers her legs and arms with essence, allowing for even greater speeds and strike strength as a multitude of small but still damaging cuts appear on the massive regalia.

"Urgh! You'll pay for that." Managing to predict where Mako is gonna run next, he simply strikes the area in question and Mako, as expected, slams headfirst into his huge sword. She falls to the ground and he moves up front while readying another blow now that she is down.

Mako, however, reopens her eyes and notices the fact that he can see her panties."KYAA! YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A LADY LIKE ME?!" Sanageyama is stunned as his mind cannot comprehend the meaning behind her words but he notices what she means soon after as she covers her underwear with her hands.

"Wh-what?! NO THAT WAS NOT MY INTE-" He says as his nose starts to bleed inside his suit. Blech, the perv is real.

However, that was exactly what Mako seems to have planned as she yells out while jumping."First Dance: Drill Lunge!" This time he was too stunned to dodge and thus, Mako's attack went right through his regalia, devouring it and leaving him completely naked in the process.

"NO! MY HONOR! HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN FOR SOMETHING LIKE THA-*crack*" He yells out but is stopped as Mako appears behind him and simply slams the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Geheheheh! Ya dun goofed!" She says with a very mirthful laugh escaping her lips. "Thank you for the meal!" She exclaims as she waves her hands in the air maniacally.

"Where the hell do you think you are looking?!" Satsuki says as she kicks me with full force, sending me flying into a building and falling onto a train.

"Well Satsuki-chan.. you are kinda boring me." I say as I run upwards the path of the train and slam an essence-filled fist straight into her stomach, sending her flying out of that same building as I catch her off guard when she jumped after me.

I can't help but feel how soft her flesh is as something primal inside of me awakens. I jump down to where she had fallen and begin walking towards her.

She stands up, gasping for breath as Junketsu heals the wound on her stomach. Quickly, she regains her composure and points her sword Bakuzan towards me."I...I don't know what.. the hell you are, monster. Or what you are hoping to accomplish here... but I will stop you." She takes a breath as I notice something. That Kamui is drinking her blood like crazy.

I gulp down, my blood-rage dissipating as soon as it had formed."Oya, Satsu-chan. If we continue this, you might die." I say, uncharacteristic worry entering my voice.

She smirks in pain."A-a-and? Am I not your enemy? S-shouldn't that be a good th-thing.. for you?" I let out a sigh as I lunge forward, impaling my fingers into the greedy Kamui and causing Satsuki immense pain as her nerves are connected to its own.

I slowly place my mouth to her ears."You are not my enemy, Satsuki-chan. And neither am I yours. In fact, I can grant you the power you need to achieve your vengeance." I say in a soft, sweet and devilishly seductive voice as I devour Junketsu, forcibly removing him from her body and thus, causing Satsuki to faint before she can think up an answer. She seems to have adopted a sweet blush on her cheeks though.

I smile. Oh my, it would seem that Satsuki-chan likes girls? Kinda sad when you think about it though, because that might be an off shoot of the sexual abuse her own mother inflicted upon her.

Within an instant, The Four Heavenly- Uh, I mean The Three Heavenly Kings jump to their lady's protection and the big guy says while protectively expanding both of his arms in an attempt to deny my passage.

"I am sorry, Miss Matoi, but I cannot allow you to harm our lady any further!" Such a loyal knight, isn't he. I close my eyes with a smile on my face as I place Senketsu onto my shoulder passively.

Opening my eyes, I take one harmless look at the three and they seem to all stiffen from it._"Your power is far greater than you may think, my daughter. Even a glance will terrify those much weaker than you." _ I hear Zeus say over our mind link. Wait, daughter? Since when was I your daughter. I feel him blink._"Eh? Well I call all of my contractors my children, you are no exception."_

Right, as there is apparently more of us... well.. I guess that's kinda nice. Awch, I can feel myself blushing furiously before I cough and refocus myself to reality."Chill. I'm not gonna hurt your precious lady any further. But you might wanna take her somewhere safe, she's already hurt enough as it is."

I say and simply turn around, giving Mako a high five before calmly entering the school as If nothing ever happened at all. Hehe, being a boss is such a thrill!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Later that same day... - Ryuko's House in the slums - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Phueh! Finally this long-ass day has come to an end!" I yell out dramatically as I leap right onto my couch, take the TV remote and turn on said TV in a single motion.<p>

The screen buzzes to life as a familiar scene comes into play. Eh, looks like some Hercules of a reported managed to catch our fight today on camera. Wow, well that's a form of dedication you'll only find here.

Waking up Senketsu, I let myself lean into him as he brings us some snacks over from the kitchen and we cuddle through the rest of the... remarkably peaceful evening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde: PHEW! FINALLY IT IS DONE... strange, this chapter is quite a tad bit larger than those before of this story.<strong>  
><em>

_**ANYWAY, DO YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON OF SATSUKI AND RYUKO? I KNOW YOU WANT IT BUT I'M GONNA ASK ANYWAY, LEL. WHY?... I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL LIKE IT.**_

_**And that's pretty much all I've had to say... damn this chapter was fun to type! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	9. Her New Family

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How are you all doing?<br>**_

**_Sooo yeah... because of the immense popularity that chapter 8 has received so quickly... I've decided that I should try and do the next chapter right now.  
><em>**

**_Also, I'm starting this at the time when the story has 42 reviews over-all. That's funny, right? Y'know.. 42? The answer to the universe? Anybody? Nobody?_**

**_... Okay. I'm gonna start typing now. ONE LAST THING BEFORE I BEGIN THO... THIS CHAPTER IS MASSIVE MAXIMUM GIGA MEGA ULTRA FLUFF._**

**_Here comes chapter 9 of The Heart Of Blaze! I Hope you enjoy, let's begin._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That Night... - Zeus's.. space place - Zeus's Point Of View...<em>

* * *

><p>After several more hours had passed in reality, Ryuko and Senketsu had finally fallen asleep after several hours of nightly fun. They watched a romantic movie, during which Senketsu continuously prayed for my aid in staying awake, drank some Quality Wine and then finally went to the bed-chamber.<p>

By the way, in case anyone in asking, I did answer his prayers.

Anyways, back into present time. I open my eyes to see Ryuko blankly staring into the ground... or rather, the lack of it, as she tries her best to get used to the feeling of being in space.

I let out a mirthful laugh as she blushes once she notices me staring."Still not used to that shit..." She mumbles out bluntly, embarrassed.

Suddenly, she rockets towards me with her hands tightly pressed onto her chest and a childlike face full of curiosity and more than a little bit happy."So did you really mean it?"

I cork an eyebrow in fake confusion with a smirk on my face as I crack my neck while sitting in my comfortable imaginary chair."Mean what, Ryuko-chan?"

She forms a cute mix of pouting and fake anger on her face."Moooh! You know what I meant!.. Th-that y-y-you re-really t-think of m-me a-aa-as y-your.. d-daughter." She manages to mumble out with uncharacteristic cuteness and I feel my heart leap in happiness.

Smiling, I put a hand onto her head and pet her as if she was a kitten."Of course I do. You are one of my cute little daughters, my little Ryuko-chan."

Her face twists with happiness as she hugs me tightly and I return her embrace.. Most would find this behavior somewhat strange but... the girl hasn't had a parent in ages and her child-like actions only further the fact that she desperately needed one.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes as if she remembered something."Sooooo, pops, do I like, have a mother?" She asks and I can't help but grin at her question.

"Yes, you do." I say and she leaps from joy and I stand up, close my eyes and mentally call Karin out of her slumber."_Karin... come to me darling, you've a daughter to meet."_

I feel Karin's consciousness rushing towards us with stunning speed. Within moments, the beautiful woman in question appears from an imaginary portal and jumps down.

Her long, pink hair is currently tied into a ponytail and she is still wearing that same dress as she did the day she supposedly died.

Karin notices Ryuko and merely waves a hand towards her whilst smiling brightly all the while."Hello! You must be Ryuko-chan, correct?"

Ryuko blinks and then takes a look at me and then at Karin. She repeats this process a couple times and I let out another laugh."Um, dad? I though-..." She tries to say as her brain struggles to comprehend her current situation.

Karin joins me in laughter as she realizes what seems to be the problem. Ryuko turns towards her."A-also.. hi. What's your name, um... Mother?"

Karin stops laughing and smiles warmly at her."I'm Karin, sweetie. Now, how about we all take a seat at the table and drink some tea while we are at it, because this will be quite the explanation."

Nodding with confusion clearly etched upon her face, Ryuko pulls out a chair and takes a seat as Karin gently places a cup of tea in front of her.

Ryuko then takes a somewhat curious gulp of the tea and then proceeds to try and gulp it all down completely... only to find out that the cups are endless. Hesitantly and after quite a few long seconds of gulping, she puts the cup down."PHUAAAH! Damn, that was nice!"

Karin laughs at her actions."Thank you, I try." That's right, this tea is made out of her essence and not mine. I feel myself smile. My wife is just as much of a power-hungry psychopath as I am.

Then again, isn't all of my family like that? Heh.

Refocusing onto reality, I see Ryuko and Karin looking at me expectantly. I shrug."What? Do I have to be the one to start this conversation? I mean, I know the both of you and you don't know each other, so how about you two talk instead?"

Surprised but not angered by my answer to their unsaid question, the two women turn to look at one another. They remain silent for a few minutes, as if judging one another.

After a while, Karin lets out a sigh."Well, I sincerely don't know how to start this but well... I suppose an explanation as to how a seemingly normal person like me is the Wife of somebody like him." Karin says with mirth returning to her voice and I see Ryuko nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I mean, I figured you were a contractor of his and you fell in love or some of that kinda jazz but..." She says and then turns towards me."... Didn't you say you think of all your contractors as your children?"

I let out a sigh, although I suppose it was only a matter of time before I am dragged into this conversation. Heh, and I was gonna let someone else do the talking for a change."I did say that and I do mean it. However, the term.. contractor.. isn't as large as you may believe. There are literally millions of people who currently possess a piece of my power coursing through them. That said, only a select few have an original piece like yourself. Those that do, are the ones I refer to as my children." I say and she nods, letting the information sink in.

I take a gulp of my tea and then continue."I do not solely call them my children because I gave them my power but also because I do try to be the parent most of them seem to need at the time of my arrival." Ryuko blinks as she sees Karin's shoulders lightly slump once she hears this and I stand up, walk over to her and place a hand onto her shoulder. Karin places one of her hands onto mine and I look at Ryuko with sad eyes.

Quickly catching the theme, her eyes grow wide."You... you were a mother to one of fathers contractors, weren't you?" Karin nods at her question and then I let her continue the story as I sit back onto my chair.

"Y-yes. I was the mother of one Louise De La Vallierie... Or, at least, I was that on paper... In truth, I was never really there for her when she needed me. I raised her with a strict demeanor and barely ever did something a mother should.. My daughter was around twenty when Zeus came to her.. or, rather, when she called out to him for help. Out of those twenty years, I had only bought her a birthday gift thrice." Karin says and Ryuko listens intently.

With a deep breath she continues."You see, I was... and still am, a General of my country's army. I was very powerful for a normal person, perhaps insanely so and that... made me a war asset that could not be replaced or given leave so easily."

Ryuko's eyes grow wide."You were a general?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Karin looks at me somewhat stunned before smiling. I let out a laugh."Yeah, I don't know what you were afraid of, darling. Ryuko-chan is a fighter herself."

Ryuko quickly sits down after hearing my words, eager to listen further while sheepishly and childishly playing with her fingers. I see Karin struggling to restrain herself from hugging the life out of the poor girl.

With a cough, she continues, her velvet voice full of pride."Yes. I was so powerful that my enemies would run from me the second they saw me. My winds would tear entire squadrons apart with terrifying ease, more than often forcing the enemy commanders to issue early surrenders."

Ryuko's eyes shine with growing interest, but she suddenly comes to a stop."Wait wait wait. You said.. um.., your winds? What did you mean by that?"

Karin's eyes grow wide as she remembers."Ah, yes. I remember now. The world you come from has no magic within it, correct?"

I let out a sigh."No, that's not correct dear. Ryuko's world has magic indeed... but it was never truly found or explored. In fact, it could be said that Ryuko is the very first person on their world to use magic." I say with a shrug.

Ryuko blinks."Wait a moment here, pops? I used magic? When? Where?... how do I do it again?"

Laughing, I feel myself smirk lightly."Do you remember that time when you heat blasted the clothing off that cheerleader girl? How exactly did you figure Senketsu was drawing in the heat necessary for you to do so? Or how easy it is for you to draw upon your own life force, you essence during battle, when nobody else upon your world can do that?"

Ryuko places a hand on her forehead, somewhat overwhelmed by all this.. and who can blame her."W-ow.. whoah... I can use magic... wow."

Karin, on the other hand, seems to be confused by something."Blasted the clothing of a girl? Zeus, are any of our children sexually straight?" She asks me bluntly and I laugh while placing a finger on my chin as if in thought.

"I believe most of them are... just that the strongest of them have... peculiar tastes. Ryuko-chan seems to be able to go both ways, much like Louise does, with the exception of not having a... you know what." Karin shakes her head in disbelief.

Ryuko's eyes go wide again."Hey, I've been hearing how I have loads of siblings but I have only heard one name so far and that's this Louise, right? So when can I meet them?"

Knowing that this question was coming, I let out a sigh."Sadly, I cannot allow you to meet with one another right now. However, you will be meeting one of your elder brothers soon enough."

She lets her jaw down to the table."I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER?" I smile a little at her exclamation. You see, Ryuko-chan has always wanted to have an older sibling.

I snap my fingers and form an imaginary picture of what Guiche looks like normally. Ryuko sees the picture and immediately blushes as I notice that Guiche's *normal* attire possesses several very revealing elven-style clothes. A long sleeved white shirt that fully manages to show off his six pack, a tight pair of Black Silk Trousers complemented by over styled black army boots. He also wears a typical pair of white and pink MFG gloves. This all, combined by his sparkling white smile and ponytail tied hair, making Guiche look like the perfect image of a womanizer.

"W-w-woah... My elder brother is hawt." She says quietly and I feel my neck snapping from a sudden pressure to my left. Turning left, I see a fairly pissed off Karin staring in my general direction with somewhat murderous intent.

Gulping and barely managing to restrain myself from laughing in such a tense situation as I remember one fairly ironic detail considering what Ryuko-chan just muttered. Guiche is an Incest fanatic.. Has been ever since I made Louise and Him have kinky sex that one time.. Needless to say, Karin wasn't all that happy once she found that particular detail out.

Turning my head away and gulping once more."... peculiar tastes... Indeed..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow morning... - Ryuko's House In The Slums - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>I am awoken from my lovable conversation with my new mom and dad as I hear heavy knocking on my door. I manage to slap on my pajamas and rush towards the front door, still half asleep.<p>

As I rub my eyes enough to see, I look upwards to see one Gamagori Ira standing proudly in front of my house."Hallow... How Can I help you, Ira-senpai?" I say, still somewhat sleepy.

As if we were in an army camp, he salutes me with begrudging pride."Hail, Matoi! You and your beautiful accomplice are summoned to Lady Satsuki's tower! My lady wishes to talk to you in private and I would like to face your beautiful accomplice in combat!"

Wait.. beautiful accomplice? What beautiful accomplice?.. Wait... he couldn't mean... Mako-chan?"W-wait.. do you mean, me and Mak-"

Blushing furiously, he places a hand on my mouth, effectively shutting me up."YES, I MEAN HER, YOUR BEAUTIFUL ACCOMPLICE. PLEASE COME TO THE TOWER AT EXACTLY NINE THIRTY SEVEN TODAY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." He says and then runs off to the distance.

I just stand there for a good couple minutes wearing nothing but my PJ's. Blinking myself out of my stupor, I shrug and walk over to my kitchen while closing the door behind me. I look at my clock. Its half past eight... well that barely gives me enough time to drink my coffee...

Sigh, people these days... How Rude!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter 9 Of The Heart Of Blood! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. If this chapter gets the story half as much popularity as the previous one did, I may just continue this updating spree tomorrow.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	10. Of Stressed Souls and Time Stopping

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>How are you all doing? Me? I'm pretty motivated I suppose. I got the freaking metal snaps removed from the lower parts of my arms today early morning and they are... ITCHING THE SHIT OUT OF ME.<em>**

**_Thankfully, typing seems to distract me quite a bit. The main problem with this kinda itch is that I CAN NOT SCRATCH IT... Because doing so risks re-opening the wounds closest to my veins and that is Not something I'd like to do, believe me._**

**_-.- Le sigh. Anyways, this chapter is also a continuation of the sudden popularity spree that The Heart Of Blood got yesterday and its still going. Would you believe that over three thousand people VISITED this story yesterday?_**

**_Kinda sad when you think about it... the story is so popular but without my charts I wouldn't be able to realize that considering the follows, favorites and reviews but meh, who cares._**

**_Anyways, enough of my ramblings, its time to get on with the story! So here comes chapter 10 Of The Heart Of Blood! I hope you enjoy and lets begin_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Later that morning... - The Kiryuuin Tower - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>After dunking a coffee cup and making my way over to Mako's house to pick her up, we make our way into Satsuki's tower with some effort. I swear to god, If I ever have to climb so many stairs again... I'm going to run up this building and punch thru a window instead.<p>

So anyways, back in reality we are currently standing inside of an elevator which will, hopefully that is, take us to Satsuki's private office where she meets and orders the Four... I mean The Three Heavenly Kings to do whatever she pleases at the moment.

A typical bling sound is heard as the elevator reaches its destination. It opens ever so slowly to reveal a fairly dark and gloomy room where Satsuki and the others are currently calmly drinking tea... She also seems to have had a Junketsu like Uniform be knit together yesterday... Hmm, that way her mother won't suspect a thing unless she touches her intimately, smart girl.

Deciding that I've had enough of the creepy-as-fuck analyzing, I raise my hand into a hail."Yo! Good Morning, y'all."

The kings, alongside Satsuki and Mako, let out a joint sigh/breath of relief. 'Cause that was totes both. Yeah. After a moment to gather her bearings, Satsuki looks towards me with a fairly annoyed glare.

"If someone told me that the daughter of a random scientist is going to come over to my stronghold and utterly annihilate everything I've built in a couple weeks..." She says while sighing.

Uh oh."... I would've had them flayed alive." Hearing this, I simply shrug and throw the silently-drooling Mako right into Ira-senpai's lap, stunning them both momentarily as I casually place Senketsu on a counter and walk over to Satsuki with an annoyed glare.

She notices this and can't help but gulp is mediocre fear as I approach her. Once there, I look her right in the eyes as I speak."Look here Satsu. I know everything that you've been through so far... well my father knew about it before he died anyways, so quit the bullshit and ask me for help honestly and politely before I decide to slap you."

Stunned by my words, she blinks in confusion as her brain struggles to make sense of what I've done so far and what I just said. After a few moments, she opens her eyes and speaks."... I have no words to describe my headache right now, Matoi."

Smirking, I grab her head and plant a soft, hot kiss onto her forehead. I remove myself to see the most cute face I've ever seen Satsuki make, fully confused and blushing so hard a tomato would explode of jealousy. Hehe. "Does that make you feel any better, Satsu-chan?"

This makes the Four Heavenly Kings give out several differing reactions. The Glasses guy, whom I believe is called Inumuta Hoka, straightens his glasses with a cough while trying to stop his nosebleed from happening. The Lolita, who is called Jakuzure Nonon, begins to seethe angrily. Oh my, is that Satsuki's girlfriend?

Mako and Ira seem to be so into each other that they have effectively stopped time from the moment I threw her into his lap.

Satsuki's blush and embarrassment reaches impossible levels but she suddenly stops and lowers her head as if sad for whatever reason."Matoi... no, Ryuko.. why must you make absolutely no sense?"

I simply smile at her and place a hand to her cheek."Because you've been thinking far too hard lately, Satsuki. You are far too stressed to accomplish that which you wish for and that is exactly why someone like me broke through your entire operation and brought it down into shambles and ruins so easily."

Then I turn around and take a seat on the couch, next to Nonon."That said, the best way to relieve you of most of that stress is to answer the questions you have about me which contradicts what I just did but hey, I'm not exactly a genius like you.. I don't plan things through all that much."

I let out a sigh as the trio, that's not including the two lovebirds by the way, focuses completely onto me."So like, you can ask me about stuff now."

Satsuki places a hand on her still pained forehead, although seemingly less stressed at the moment. Nonon lets out a similar sigh to my own and simply takes a sip of her tea... or coffee, I don't know which.

Inumuta, however, straightens his glasses in typical Nerd-like fashion and then begins to ask me something."I would like to know what you are... or, rather, what gives you the powers you possess? Why are you capable of... eating Life Fibers and the like?"

During the time which he asks me the question, I make myself a cup of tea and take a sip before answering him."I am... well the whole thing of being what I am is.. very new. To put it blankly, I am a Hyper-evolved Human Being."

All three are now listening intently to me as I speak. I continue after a pause."You see, before I came here to visit my father, I was a geneticist of sorts. Of course, in public image, I was just another random thug on the street, but inside of my laboratory well, that is a completely different story. And yes Satsuki, I did burn the whole place down before leaving, don't worry about it."

Another sip, another pause before continuing."Inside of said laboratory, with the help of my fathers research notes and discoveries concerning the Life Fibers, I managed to manufacture a virus. A living, sentient virus that would form a Symbiotic relationship with its Human Host, granting them immense powers and the desire to consume all Life Fibers. I got it all under control before I arrived and thankfully, my control seems to have passed onto Mako... but that might just be her own personality doing its job, I mean, with a mind like that, she could very well be used to crazy thoughts."

Inumuta nods."And what is the name of this... Symbiotic Virus?"

I let out a sigh."I simply call it, BlackLight."

Satsuki seemingly wakes up from her stupor."Is that virus the power you offered me yesterday? If so, how would one even be infected, how long would it take to complete the process and is it even possible to survive such a transformation?"

I shake my head."There is absolutely no way I can really tell how long your transformation would take from start to finish, but there is a way so see if one would survive. As for being infected by it... Well there are a multitude of ways that could happen. I could infect you myself should I so desire, but the usual way is to drink a vial of the Virus by yourself. That is what Mako did."

Nonon blinks as she practically leaps to the couch on the other side."You can infect people? EW!"

I let out a laugh at her antics."Like I said, only If I want it to happen. And even then its a painful process which is solely a last resort."

Satsuki ignored her, however, and simply walks over to me. Once directly in front of me, she asks steadily."Check me. Lets see if I would be able to survive."

I grin, already knowing full well that her powerful genetics would survive easily.. but hey, its a chance to feel Satsuki up, so lets take it, no?

Wordlessly, I place a hand onto her stomach and release a miniature viral pulse, causing Satsuki to stifle an involuntary moan as I draw several lines across her stomach. Several minutes pass as I finish "checking" her survivability, making a panting Satsuki nearly fall down onto her ass as I finally remove my hand from her stomach.

She gasps."W-wh-what w-was t-th-that?" She mumbles out hotly and I smile.

"Exactly what you asked for, Satsuki-chan. I was checking your genetics via several heat and nerve stimulation pulses. Guess what? You pass." I say and she gasps out one last time before returning to her chair seemingly drained. Oh my... she couldn't have actually had an orgasm from that, could she? Hehehe, who knew Satsu-chan was so lewd!

Nodding at her, I simply take out a vial of the virus and take a moment to stare at its mysterious glory.

It is a endless, swirling abyss of black and orange and red, an ominous glow of pure essence and power shining all around it... You just know that something grand is gonna happen if you drink this.

Suddenly, a certain idea pops into my head."Well, the vial is here and ready for you whenever and if you ever desire to make use of it. That said, I would like to forge you a Kamujin, Satsuki-chan. After all, I destroyed your only Ultimate Weapon... might as well fix that problem now."

"Its... somewhat... Mesmerizing." Satsuki suddenly mutters as out she looks at the vial. I blink as I hear fathers voice in my head._"Those who find the virus mesmerizing are bound to posses an immense synchronization with my power... Not up to your level, but fairly close, my dear."_

_"Yeah, right. Because absolutely nothing beats the original sample."_ I think and then feel my father send me a mental shrug.

Breaking out of her stupor, she blinks at me and then asks after a moment of thought."Could you transform my Bakuzan into one of those or does it have to be a whole other blade?"

I nod."Yeah, I can use Bakuzan as a template easily... but that would make you seemingly Disarmed for the time being."

She frowns."And how long would it take for you to re-forge him?"

I crack my neck."Considering the materials I currently have available... two or three days at best."

Inumuta butts in with some interest lacing his voice."What materials would be necessary to quicken the process?"

I grin."Life Fibers. Lots and lots, of Life Fibers."

Hearing me say this, Satsuki simply picks up a phone to her left with a smirk upon her face."Soroi, I need package seventy six delivered to The Council Room as soon as possible."

The man on the other line simply says."Yes, My Lady. It's done my lady." Wow, that was bloody quick. Apparently my surprise is easily seen on my face as Satsuki looks at me with an ever growing grin etched upon her pale face.

Within moments, a wall on the side of the room opens up to reveal a secret elevator which opens to show the hugest bundle of Life Fiber cloth that I've ever seen in my entire life."Would this be enough fibers?" I near Satsuki say proudly from her perch.

Salivating a little but managing to control myself, I nod at her dumbly before saying."Yeah, with this much I can be done in just a couple hours."

She nods enthusiastically."Well then lets get on with it." She says with a smile as she offers me her sword Bakuzan with a steady hand. I take it and then place it nearby as I place a palm onto the huge pile of Life Fibers and close my eyes.

Soon after, I re-open them and startle the others as my eyes have their color switched to black and yellow with a great golden glow shining from them."Now then... let's begin, shall we?"

I say and then start releasing monstrous amounts of Viral Energy and essence into the Life Fibers. I laugh evilly as the things scream out in pain as my essence consumes and tears them apart. Within moments, the Huge Bundle of Life Fibers are replaced by a much smaller and more dense bolt of Evolution Threads.

Continuing my work, I take Bakuzan and stab it into the pile, melting the metal and replacing it with the usual Hardened white fibers. I don't really change the blade's outlook as Satsuki might not really want that all that much. So I just add a gold-white serpent dragon onto the bladed parts of the blade. Soon, the bolt of cloth is completely merged with the blade and the transformation is complete.

I turn around to see that only Satsuki has remained inside of the room, having fallen asleep on her chair. Satisfied with my current work, I wake her up."Yo, Satsu-chan. I'm sorry but you need to be awake for this part."

"Mmmmhm... I'm awake, I'm awake..." She mumbles out as a hand is placed upon her once-again pained forehead. As she does so, I walk over to Senketsu and wake him up."Sen-kun, I'm gonna have to extract another Nexus Thread from you, okay? We will have extra fun tonight if it would make you feel better."

I hear him sigh."Fine.. but I get to be the one on top this time."

I smirk."We'll see." I say and then pull out the Nexus Thread, eliciting a painful sigh to escape my lovers lips.

After walking over towards the unawakened blade, I call out to Satsuki."Come here, Satsu-chan. You need to be the one to do this part."

Nodding, she walks over to the blade and takes the Nexus Thread when I give it to her."Place the thread upon the blade and cut yourself upon it. Your blood will become his blood and thus, make you his master... or mistress, whichever you prefer." I say that last part somewhat seductively.

She blushes but quickly composes herself as she does as I have told her just now. With a sigh, she cuts her palm open on the blade, allowing it to drink in her blood in fair amounts.

Within moments, The Blade forms the typical handle-mouth, as Senketsu has begun calling it and awakens. He stares at Satsuki expectantly."Are you my master?"

She smiles."Indeed, I am."

He then asks her."And what is my name?"

Her smirk transforms into a full-blown grin."You are.."

"BAKUZAN!" She yells out proudly while holding him upwards, probably experiencing the immense power surge that one always does while holding one such a blade in their hands. I feel myself smile at her.

Suddenly, she turns around to see where the Vial still stands, its contents still eternally swirling.. like an endless chaos of tendrils and pure, boundless power.

I feel my own face twist into a smirk as I watch her walk over to the table, take the vial, open it, and then proceed to bravely down the whole thing in one go. As expected, she falls down to the ground with a painful grunt and several moans.

I simply pick up the same phone she had used hours before and reuse the last number called."Hello, this is Soroi right? I'm gonna need some help to bring the Young Lady into her room all the way upstairs, so would you mind coming down to help me do so?"

The older man on the other side of the phone answers with a positive chirp."At once, Lady Ryuko."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lord Joyde: And that would be it for chapter 10 of The Heart Of Blood, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed typing it down.<em>**

**_Side Question For Myself - JOYDE, HOW MANY FUCKING FAN SHIPPING'S ARE YOU PLANNING ON BRINGING INTO THIS STORY?... ALL OF THEM BROTHER? WHY? BECAUSE I CAN, HAHA!_**

**_Yeah, I did just ask myself a question and answer it. Yes, that does make me insane. You did not know that I was insane?... I blame the voices for not informing you, xD._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	11. Tears Flow Now

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>How are you all doing? Me? I'm still plenty motivated.<br>_**

**_Apparently, strongly enough to try and finish chapter 11 of The Heart Of Blood on the very same day as its previous chapter. That said, this chapter is also gonna be the short prologue to the lemon._**

**_It's gonna be the same trick that Zeus played on Louse and Guiche. Hehe, give it up to Zeus to be the dad that makes his own kids have sweet kinky smex._**

**_Of course, he already knows that the two are sisters since genetics and all that jazz but... heh, Ryuko's gonna find out about it only now._**

**_Anyways, that's enough of my rambling! Here comes chapter 11 of The Heart Of Blood! I hope you enjoy, lets begin._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Midnight... - Satsuki's Bedchamber - Ryuko's Point Of View...<em>

* * *

><p>I gently place Satsuki-chan on her Royal Bed with a huff. Then I turn to look at mister Soroi while nodding at him."I still need to run some checkups just to be sure, so I will be staying for a while, possibly till morning."<p>

He nods."Of course, my lady." Aweee, why does he have to call me a lady, it makes me blush. I notice that Satsuki's body is beginning to writhe with tendrils.. Strange, that didn't happen with Mako.

As soon as the butler left the room, I turned around towards Satsuki as an immense pain suddenly struck me in the chest area. Dammit! I left Senketsu in Soroi's care, he can't hear me now.

"S-shi-shit." I mutter out just before I pass out, right on top of Satsuki. Oh boy, here's to hope nothing goes too badly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Same time... - Zeus's space place - Zeus's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>I blink in fake confusion as Ryuko and Satsuki manifest before me. Ryuko manages to stabilize herself quickly enough, as she is used to the experience... Satsuki pretty much does what Ryuko did the first few times.. stare blankly at the ground, or rather, the lack of it.<p>

"D-dad? W-what the heck just happened?" Ryuko says and Satsuki's head immediately shoots up to attention.

I hum, placing a finger on my chin in thought."Hmmm, well this is strange indeed!"

Satsuki makes a sword pulling motion, only to realize that she has no sword. She then points at me angrily."WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?" Then she turns towards Ryuko who was innocently rubbing the back of her head."AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HIM DAD?!"

Letting out a sigh, I flick my fingers, forming the typical table and several chairs with essence tea into existence. Ryuko catches the drift easily and then runs towards Satsuki, taking her hand into her own while looking at her directly in the eye."Look uh, Satsu-chan... this is gonna be a long and fairly unbelievable story so could you please trust me and sit down? The Tea is amazing."

Satsuki grabs her already pained forehead in annoyance."Great, this must be a dream that vial is giving me." She says but complies with Ryuko's words.

"Not a dream, darling." I say with a smile on my face as I create a TV-like picture of the two sleeping on top of one another. They both gasp and blush because of this."W-what is going on here?"

Satsuki mutters somewhat confusedly. Poor girl, she's been through so much.

I send Ryuko a mental message to go sit next to her and hold her hand closely. She complies easily enough and Satsuki seems to calm down somewhat at the gesture."Here, drink some of this, it'll help. I promise." Ryuko tells her softly and the girl does so, gulping the tea down in great amounts before stopping to breathe. It would seem to have stopped her for crying and experiencing mind-break.

That's Good. That means I can finally introduce myself."So... in order to make this less awkward and easier to understand... I suppose I must be blunt with you, Satsuki-chan." She looks at me with dazed, bloodshot eyes, the tea slowly helping her recover some vitality.

I smile at her somewhat saddened at the scene and then continue."I am a Primal Being, a god-like alien basically, that has come to your world in order to help rid of it of Life Fibers." I say calmly and I can see a curious glint of Hope form in her eyes, which is then instantaneously replaced by mistrust.

"A-a-and h-how d-do I k-know t-that you won't tr-try to k-kill a-a-all of H-h-humanity o-o-once y-you a-are d-d-done?" She says through her tears. Ryuko slowly begins to caress the other girls beautiful black mane.

"Shhh, its all right." She whispers into her ears.

I sigh."I... have nothing to really prove it to you that I won't harm mankind in any way. All I have is my word and the fact that Ryuko trusts me enough to call me father." I tell her honestly and she whimpers out.

Slowly, she wipes her eyes and then looks at me, her vigor regenerating at a quiet pace."O-okay... I suppose that's good enough..." She says silently and Ryuko then turns towards me with an inquisitive glance.

"Say dad, does this... y'know... usually kinda not involve anyone else but the people who make a contract with you?" She asks me and I nod.

With a sigh, I continue."Well darling, that much is true... however, this kind of scene is something I've already seen before... But if the same reasoning applies to that and our current situation then.." I stop myself for maximum emotional effect. I know its fucking cruel to the both of them but as a Parent I must do this.

"What? What does it mean, dad? Is it something really bad?" She asks, wincing as she probably remember the pain she felt right before entering this imaginary void of mine. You see, this kind of thing also happened before... with Louise, Eleonore and Cattleya. It would seem that already-evolved siblings tend to intrude upon the Evolutions of their non-evolved siblings.

I smile at them, somewhat relieved that this is how they find out their relationship in the end."It means that you two are connected by blood, Ryuko... It means that the girl whose hair you are caressing currently, is your very own elder sister."

Satsuki and Ryuko both make a complete stop and then turn to one another, as a certain memory awakens within them. In it, they see as their father takes the supposedly dead Ryuko and survives the Ambush set by their joint mother, by Ragyo. He then uses life fibers to force Ryuko's heart to beat again and thus, resurrects the supposedly dead baby.

They wake up from the flashback, both immensely disturbed by what they just saw. They look at one another with their mouths hanging open, wanting to say countless things to each other and yet, failing to draw the strength necessary to speak.

Letting out another breath, I walk over to the both of them and place my arms around them comfortingly. They both shake at my touch."Look you two, I know that this must be a horrible load for you to take all at once, especially you, Satsu-chan." I say with a soft voice and a fatherly face as both of the girls latch onto me and begin to cry into my chest.

I let out another sigh and patiently wait for them to cry themselves to sleep. They both soon disappear from my Void-scape and I look at them in the real world.

"Karin's gonna kill me if she ever finds out about this... but hey, they both need it really badly." Saying to myself for apparently no reason whatsoever, I flick my fingers again, making their real bodies release the same kind of Viral Pulse as I made Louse and Guiche do that one time.

With a gigantic grin re-appearing upon my face, I create a barrier around the two which will stop anyone from entering until they are finished, form myself the newest edition of Euphoria's newspaper, make some more tea, take a sip from my cup and congratulate myself on a job very well done!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter 11 of The Heart Of Blood. Its merely the prologue to the lemon which MAY or MAY NOT come out today, but will surely be ready for your reading pleasure by tomorrow evening.<strong>_

_**Right now, I'm hungry as fuck. And I need to go feed my stomach before I fall asleep out of exhaustion.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	12. Her Soul's Loving Embrace

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well now that I have eaten, drank my coffee, read sufficient materials and references...<br>**_

_**I finally have all I need to type down the lemon. I just hope that it all goes well as it has been a long ass time since I last wrote straight Yuri... Last time was like... When Siesta was still alive.**_

_**In any case, the lemon starts IMMEDIATELY, as is usual for those who have an introductory chapter like this one does.**_

_**A forewarning - If you can't stand kinky incest Yuri sex, Then I suggest you get the hell out of here and wait for the next chapter to come out.**_

_**Anyways, that's all I've had to say for now. So here comes chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blood! I hope you enjoy, let us begin...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Seconds afterwards... - Satsuki's room - Readers Point of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>Ryuko and Satsuki both woke with an immense heatwave imploding from both of their bodies. They opened their eyes to see themselves impossibly close to one another, sweat and hot breaths traded between the two in regular intervals.<p>

"Sa-S-Satsuki..." Ryuko moaned out, her mouth wide open, breathing out hot air irregularly. Satsuki herself was not in a better state, her own chest rising and falling in heated breaths.

And then, without wasting any time, the two sisters kissed deeply, Satsuki's arms grasping themselves around Ryuko's head and Ryuko's own on her sisters wet back. Each felt a thousand sparks of pure, immeasurable pleasure passing through their bodies as they continued to make out passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped, gasping for breath as the Primal Haze surged hotly like molten lava deep within their veins.

Within moments of their separation, they joined into another deep kiss, this time fully on the bed, their hands trailing, undressing one another without really realizing it. Then they separate again, gazing deeply into the others eyes, to find solely love and affection, a deep, nearly abandoned hope that the other was real.

... And now... they have finally found each other.

Throwing what remained of their clothing to the side, the two sisters embraced upon the soft velvet sheets, their legs interlocked and hands caressing each others body. Their heated intimacy quickly made the room they were in raise several degrees in heat, but neither noticed this as they were both lost in the others eyes, planting kiss upon kiss on the others flesh.

Ryuko gave a long lick to her sisters neck."Mmmmmmmh!" Satsuki moaned softly as Ryuko's hot tongue rolled across her skin, exquisite electricity dancing across the trail of her sisters tongue.

Satsuki's hands found themselves tightly caressing, gently flowing up and down Ryuko's developed sides. Satsuki felt herself growing wetter and wetter with each muscle her hands trailed across, urging her to explore further and further, until she reaches every single nook and cranny of her sisters heated flesh.

Their faces fully red now, as the two loving sisters continued to lose themselves in their euphoria, Ryuko beginning to knead and play with Satsuki's breasts while her sister gently massaged her legs, leaving marks whenever she grasped her sisters soft flesh.

"Ahmnnnn..." It was Ryuko's time to moan out now, as her lover's hands found themselves upon her dripping, bright pink womanhood. Ryuko gasped sharply and pleasurably as Satsuki began suckling upon one of her breasts while exploring her slit with slow and steady fingers.

Not to be outdone, Ryuko pulled her sister into yet another sweet deep kiss and she rubbed their nipples together roughly, eliciting a lustful moan to escape her elder sisters lips. Satsuki then reversed their positions, making her the one on top and eliciting a raised eyebrow and a seductive smile from Ryuko.

With a smile of her own, Satsuki then lowered herself to her sisters ears and whispered equally seductively."Let your big sister take care of you, Ryuko-chan." Her sweet voice awoke an even deeper primal side of Ryuko as she spread her legs of her own accord, allowing Satsuki the full frontal view of her tight, virgin pink slit.

Satsuki descended her head to Ryuko's womanhood ever so slowly and, with a single thin finger, opened Ryuko's pussy slightly. She smiled at what she saw.

"Such a cute pink pussy... thank you for the meal!" She said in an uncharacteristically seductive voice which sent several pleasurable shivers down Ryuko's eyes as she expectantly watched her sister with wide eyes, her gaze pleading for more.

"AHM!" Ryuko moaned out, pressing a finger to her mouth to quieten herself. Smiling even brighter at her little sisters cuteness, Satsuki gave her sisters womanhood another long, wet lick and then began to eat her out.

"Don't do that, Ryuko-chan. Let me hear your voice... please, let it all out." Satsuki whispered to her with a lovely velvet voice, eager to pleasure her sister as she continued licking, prodding and biting her cute and sensitive pussy.

Along with the rhythm of her own heartbeat, Satsuki sped up her exploration of her sisters lovely pink cavern, going left and right, and up and down and rolling her tongue all across her sisters walls, she made sure to taste every inch, nook and cranny, eliciting several euphoric breaths to escape her younger sisters crimson lips.

"Umnyaaaaaaaaah!" This ravenous advance brought the virgin girl to an early orgasm as she reached her release. Satsuki greedily gulped it all down and then sat up, her eyes darting across Ryuko's raising chest, her hot breaths now fully visible, even greater than before.

She laid next to Ryuko, caressing her sisters hair with the softest touches she could manage as she smiled at her sister with love and happiness in her eyes. Ryuko soon reopened her own eyes as her euphoria passed, leaving behind an amazingly happy afterglow.

As Ryuko turned towards her smiling and very happy looking elder sister, she felt yet another primal part of herself awaken and pulled her sister into yet another deep kiss. Like the others before, their kiss carried passion, love and lust alike in equal amounts, leaving a clear line of saliva as they separated from one another once more.

With a lustful grin, Ryuko spoke to her sister."My turn." She simply stated as she re-positioned them, making Satsuki form into a doggy position. Ryuko grasped her sisters tight ass with some force.

"Ahmnmmm! Satsuki moaned out at her actions, eliciting an ever greater amount of desire to raise within Ryuko, as the younger sister gave her a long, lustful lick. Ryuko then grasped Satsuki by the hips, pushing her closer and allowing herself to penetrate her sister even deeper than normally possible.

Ryuko caressed Satsuki's hips as she repeatedly danced around with her tongue on the inside of her sisters velvet cavern. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in energy.

Suddenly, she returned to their original missionary position and dove her tongue deep into her sisters dripping pussy as she raised her up higher. Satsuki's eyes went backwards from the sudden assault and pleasure as two of Ryuko's fingers found themselves inside of her, exploring her depths with animalistic vigor.

Unconsciously, Ryuko began to grind her own pussy at the same speed as that of her sisters, the immense eroticism and lewdness nearly making her achieve another orgasm of her own.

With a final soft bite on Satsuki's erect clitoris, Ryuko brought her sister to an explosive orgasm."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHnnnn!" Satsuki screamed out in pleasure and relief as her release washed over her, making her breathe in sharply as Ryuko continued ravishing her sisters womanhood with rabid fervor. Her sisters euphoric scream drove Ryuko over the edge as well, as she collapsed on top of Satsuki, their bodies writhing in enormous pleasure.

After several minutes of hot breathing and wet kisses, the two begin to once again stare into each others eyes lovingly and then, realizing that the primal surge was far from over, Ryuko spoke softly, her voice full of love and desire.

"Hey sis, mhmmm, do you like, ahn!, have any toys that we, mmmmmh!, could use?" Satsuki wasted no time to plant a multitude of wet kisses upon her little sisters neck, each that little bit hotter than the last as Ryuko's soft moans brought her own desire to ever greater heights.

Stabilizing herself after another sweet, deep kiss, Satsuki answered simply."Yes, Indeed... I do."

She turned her head towards the nearby nightstand and opened it to reveal a rather large Aqua-style two-way teal dildo. Satsuki turned her head around and grinned lustfully as she saw her little sister somewhat fearfully gulping at the sight of the twelve inched thing.

"Woah, that's huge..." Smiling at her sisters antics, Satsuki gently positioned her womanhood and then proceeded to roughly impale herself on the large dildo with stunning ease. Ryuko, incapable of resisting the urge do comment, said while snickering."Oh my sis... you seem quite used to that thongs size."

Granting Ryuko a smirk of her own, Satsuki positioned herself on top of her younger sister once more and leaned down to her ears."Let us see how well you'll fare, shall we?" Satsuki whispers seductively into Ryuko's ear, eliciting a lustful moan and a somewhat fearful gaze from her younger sister.

Realizing this, Satsuki's own face became soft and gentle."Relax, Ryuko-chan. You know that I would never hurt you." She says with a smile and Ryuko gulps once more and then calms herself, gathering courage as Satsuki places the other end of the dildo on her womanhood's entrance.

Within moments, Ryuko exhales while biting into her lower lip and looks deeply into Satsuki's eyes while says softly."Please, be gentle sis... this is my first time with something so big, ya'know?."

Smiling at her, Satsuki descends and plants another kiss full on Ryuko's lips right as she penetrates her. Ryuko's eyes grow wider with each inch deeper that the dildo penetrates, her moans louder and Satsuki's haze grows stronger.

They stay like this for a few precious moments, each others arms thrown around the others, grasping onto one another tightly as two sisters no, as two lovers would. Within moments, Satsuki finally starts moving, her hips shaking with the rhythm of Ryuko's as their soft flesh slaps against each other.

Soon, they release the kiss, once again out of breath as another clear trail of saliva falls from their lips. Neither of them says nothing as they begin to jointly slam into each other at great speeds, penetrating the others pussy again and again as the dildo dances in between their tight, dripping womanhood's.

They speed up, going faster and faster as they press their bodies onto one another, their breasts roughly rubbing each others, as they continue ravishing one another in wild abandon.

"UMNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their violent and hotly intimate advance causes the both of them to moan out as they reach yet another orgasm. Their sweaty bodies writhe in pleasure as they grasp tightly onto one another and don't stop shaking their hips, reaching multiple orgasms as their minds blank out from the sheer euphoria.

After what seemed like an eternity of slamming hips wet, hot kisses, the two let the abused dildo slip out of their depths. As their bodies writhe and twitch from the experience, the two tired sisters embrace once more.

And, with another deep deep kiss, they seal the deal. Ryuko and Satsuki stare deeply into one others eyes no, into the others soul, finding only the shining, sweet and senseless love that they had both sought for so very long.

They embrace and kiss once more, the primal surge fading in power, as the sisters finally awaken from the haze.

Realizing what had happened, they smile at each other, and kiss again lovingly, passionately and freely. Satsuki and Ryuko then take one look at their sweaty bodies as the smell of sex hits their bodies and jointly decide upon their next action.

"The bathroom is behind the door on our right, sister. Want to join me?" Satsuki asks Ryuko whilst smirking and Ryuko returns her smirk.

"Absolutely, my lovely sister!" She answers seductively.

As they walk towards the hot bath to clean each other, they each promise themselves to never, ever, let something happen to the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde: And that is it for Chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blood. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**I don't really have anything much else to say other than the fact my god-damned hand is about to fall off.**_

_**That said, this was... quite the learning experience as this is the second PURE YURI lemon that I've written... in like ever. Which is kinda surprising, considering all the female characters inside of my stories.  
><strong>_

_**In any case, this ended up being a whole load more romantic than I had originally intended and I feel like that is a very good thing indeed, as that makes it a fairly original lemon and the first of its kind, as Louise and Siesta was a tad bit more kinky.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	13. Two Same Men and One Great Soul

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, guys and girls! How are you all doing?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Since I've managed to (already) hit a god-damned writers block on Blaze (again), I've (once more) decided that the best way to fix said problem is to switch to Blood (back so soon?) and do some more progressive chapters to it.<em>**

**_That said, I need to re-read everything I've written so far so I don't cock this shit up (even further). My time-line's are already fucked up, down, clockwise side ways and tilted towards their abdominal region sooooo yeah, let's give this another go, shall we?_**

**_Hey... does anybody feel a certain sense of (deja vu -.-) repetition?_**

**_(Yes, the ()'s were added AFTER I've written and re-read this chapter.)_**

**_Anyways, here comes chapter ... (Ummmm...) 13! (totally didn't go check just to be sure) Of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope that you enjoy (Like always), let's begin!_**

**_Also, this chapter is one which I feel is worthy of being something the makers of Kill La Kill themselves would've done._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Moments later... - Within Zeus's Space Place - Zeus's Point Of View... <em>

* * *

><p>"Well now, that was plenty amusing to watch, Indeed!" I say as I close the memory feed and turn around to face a rather flushed Karin.<p>

Nearly laughing at her embarrassment, I speak."For someone who was quite clearly against incest relationships between our children, you look like you quite enjoyed that, Karin-Chan."

She gulps."I know... I feel like it should be... that I should be.. but.. Ugh, I don't know how to even describe what I'm feeling right now."

Shrugging."Well at least now you should be a little less against it.. and besides, with my power around they have full power over things like children. Pregnancies will only happen if they both want it."

She tilts her head in confusion."Pregnancies? But Ryuko and Satsuki are both wo-... Oh who am I kidding, when has that ever stopped you.."

"Ye-ep." I simply state as a terrible headache slams into me and disconnects Karin from this plane of existence, literally kicking her out.

Managing to reform the void-scape, I quickly scan myself in the real world to find my body completely normal and seated right around Encore's Sun... so that's not it.

Then.. my soul?"W-w-what the fuc-ck.. is g-g-going.. On?!" I scream out enraged as the space twists once more into one huge fucking crack trip.

Why the hell does the Sun have a fucking Christmas hat on?!

Incapable of stopping it, a massive memory surfaces and stores itself into my brain.

* * *

><p><em>Opening my eyes, I find myself in a hospital... why is everything so god-damned big?<br>_

_No... not big.. its me that's tiny."Gueeepa..." A tiny, cute gurgle escapes my lips._

_What the hell? Am I a baby?!_

_Seriously now, what the hell did I smoke and why don't I remember it? It would sure as hell sell well... Anyways, back to the memory...  
><em>

_A lovely young lady looks at me with wide and happy eyes, a proud man standing by her side. She turns to him."We... we... we did it, honey.."_

_He gently places his fore head to hers."Yes, Yes we did, love. We are now parents, the mother and father of our lovely little son."_

_She places me into her chest, caressing me baby hands."Yes.. our lovely little Soichiro..."_

_And then the memory shatters as I feel my consciousness pulled back into my mind-scape._

* * *

><p>"Ugh.. what the hell was that?!" I mutter out somewhat angrily as I find myself sitting down with three people looking at me with worried eyes.<p>

Namely Allen, Leonardo and Pariah. My best poker/tea drinking buddies... well, so long as Leonardo finds the strength to get off his lazy ass and come here.

Allen is a master when it comes to souls so I turn towards him as I try to stand up from an imaginary hospital bed. He quickly rushes to me and forces me back down."Easy Alex... You've had quite the experience just now."

"What exactly happened?" I asked him as I laid back down. With another scan, I find out that my real body is still fully stable and okay, my psionic readings were hazy but that's to be expected with how many memories I have stored...

My soul though... its a fucking mess. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I look at Allen. He lets out a sigh."Well.. to put it blankly... No, for this to make sense I need to explain a couple things first."

I nod at him, a motion for continuation and he nods back."You see, during my time as a Noah, there was an incident where The Aspect Of Wisdom, or Wisely, had incarnated into two people at once. They were completely the same in literally everything but power and physical outlook... also they had different names."

My eyes go wide at the implications."Are you telling me that there is.. no, was another me somewhere?"

He nods."Yes... and now you two are one."

Blinking, I ask him."Well.. who was it?"

He smirks."Why don't you tell me?"

Another massive memory spike ensues but without Pain this time and I grunt as the same scene replays again."S-s... Soichiro.. some guy named Soichi-..."

He stands up from his kneeling position."I take it you knew him?"

Knew him? Hah!"No.. I didn't know him. Ryuko sure di-... No.."

Leonardo lets out a laugh."You aren't making much sense, y'know?"

"He was her father.. her real father." I tell them with little to no pause as they all blink.

Pariah tilts his head."But... wouldn't that make you he-no, their real father now, considering that both of Soichiro's daughters are now also yours."

Allen nods at me."True, but that isn't the point here. How the hell did this even happen now... and why didn't it happen before?!"

Another shrug from Leonardo."The Hive Mind is a collection of MILLIONS of souls, emotions and essence. It's a miracle that the soul was transferred from Ryuko to Alex as quickly as it did."

That's true... but why did it even happen? How did all this.. Why did another world have a-... no, not another world.. just another EARTH.

And now it dawned upon me."What if there is also another version of you all upon Ryuko's world? What if everybody on Euphoria has a double on Terra? We already knew that there are possibly hundreds of earth-like copies in our tendril of the Galaxy but we didn't know exactly how detailed those copies are."

Allen shakes his head in negative."That's not possible. While it may sound a plausible theory from a scientists point of view, to a magician who knows that planets have their own consciousness..."

Leonardo concludes."You mean that, much like artists copying the others work, the resulting art will always differ somehow."

Allen shows as thumbs up towards Leonardo."Exactly! Even if, per say, a world was to copy a soul or a persons whole make-up from another world, the life they would lead there would be highly different and thus, this kind of event would never happen... unless.."

"Unless what?" I ask somewhat annoyed.

"Unless Terra needed you specifically and made sure that Soichiro lived his life in complete synch with you. So how alike are you two exactly?" I blink.. truth be told.. me and Soichiro.. other than the obvious difference in power and physical outlook, we were pretty much the same person.

"There isn't much difference. We were both scientists, geneticists that worked for Mega Corporations bend on dominating the world. We were both hailed as Geniuses. We were both assassinated by our former employers and had our lives completely changed by that event... and we were both betrayed by our first love's."

All three of them shrug."Looks like the only difference is that you never had children." Leonardo points out quite bluntly.

Getting off the imaginary bed, I place a hand on my chin in thought."Wait, what did you mean when you said that we are now one?" I say, looking at Allen with worried eyes.

He sighs."To put it directly, you are now and forever neither Soichiro nor Alexander, but a combination of the two."

I tilt my head."But I don't seem to have changed at all?"

He nods."Well yes, your personalities were very much alike so you just basically got some more memories drilled into your head... why did I get the urge to say drilled?"

Shaking his head, he continues."Let me do a checkup just to be sure."

He connects to my imaginary form and then teleports his real self to my own real body before coming back in an instant."Did you really have to sit right next to the fucking sun?!"

I shrug."I find it peaceful there."

Breathing out a heavy sigh, he responds."Well, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Your mindset was completely the same as if someone literally copy-pasted it."

So I just went through that heavy head-ache for no reason at all... although.."No, something did change."

They blink."And what's that?"

I transport the void-scape to the skies of Terra as I look down upon it and then turn around to face them grinning."... there's one more traitorous bitch whose actions demand... **retribution**."

Allen looks at me with worried eyes once more."Are you sure you want to kill her? Like you did with Karen?"

I stop dead in my tracks as several memories of my time with Ragyo resurface, what she used to be before she used her own children as experimental test subjects.

But most importantly... What the hell would Ryuko and Satsuki alike think if they had to see me kill her own mother. Well, Satsuki might like that but Ryuko sure as hell wont.

Even with the tortured memories of her sister, Ryuko still desires the care of a mother.. which is why she was so quick to accept Karin in the first place.

Turning around and shaking my head."No... you are right, Allen. I must not kill Ragyo."

".. But then what the hell are you going to do, brother? Even if its not from vengeance for.. one of your current self's halves, she is still Ryuko-Chan's enemy." Pariah says with a somewhat serious voice.

I go back to my thoughts when suddenly, Leonardo speaks again."You could always just... make her lose all of her memories and then regain them with time."

"Rehab, huh?" I ask him with no little amount of amusement. A twisted version of it, yeah.

And then watch as his face turns serious."Make her spend time with her daughters and the other members of her new family, including Karin. Once you think she's seen enough, let her memories return to her. If she hesitates and has a mental break down, shes safe... and if she isn't..."

I smirk at his words as I turn back around."**Then she dies**."

Allen shakes his head in negative as he closes his eyes and disappears from The Void-Scape, leaving behind him many thoughts of disapproval. Leonardo cracks his neck and waves me goodbye.

Pariah.. no, why do I keep calling him that? His name is Samathar, has been for quite a while now... damned memory merging. He comes and places a hand on my shoulder."I just want you to know that whomever you've merged with, you still are and will forever be my brother."

Nodding at him, I laugh merrily."And you will always be my little bro, Samathar. See you later, okay?"

He returns my laugh with a grin of his own and waves as he leaves.

A sudden thought interrupts me from watching him leave."OH SHIT, KARIN!"

Quickly pulling her consciousness out from the Hive Mind, I rub the back of my head sheepishly as she has a visible vein popping in her head."I sure hope you have a damned good fucking reason for kicking me out like that!"

Ugh, this is gonna be extremely shitty, isn't it?

Oh well.

This gives me an idea... what would happen if I made myself a massive Kamui?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Two days later... - Honnoji Academy Laboratory - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"T-t-this!... This is absolutely amazing! The virus is devouring the life fibers as if they were made out of wool." Inumuta says with more than just amazement in his voice.<p>

I shrug."Yeah, that's kinda why it exists. Eating life fibers."

And then he turns around."But what about Senketsu? Isn't he a life fiber?"

Shaking my head in negative, I start my explanation."Senketsu is basically the infected version of a Cover. Just like I can.. for a lack of a better term, consume another human being even if I would never do that, he can and chooses to consume his own previous race."

Nodding at me, he continues statically."Yes, I see. Very well, since Lady Satsuki herself approved of it, all of Honnoji shall be required to test for the Virus. All those who are capable shall be infected."

I grimace."Could you not use the term infected? I rather like evolved."

Blinking, he responds."Well considering that the virus does is immensely improve upon already existing DNA by creating new DNA out of it... yes, I suppose that does seem quite a bit alike to a form of quickened evolution."

Turning around to look at Satsuki testing out her new powers, a sudden thought enters my mind."Wait, what about The Three Heavenly Kings? Do you pass?"

He nods."Yes, all of us do.. on that note, we have also tested Sanageyama and his synch rating is just as powerful, if not stronger than your friend Mako's."

I nod, well that is to be expected. He has been a fighter for a lot longer than the rest of the Kings. A strong body and a powerful mind are both something that Blacklight looks for in a host, both of which he has... to some degree.

"HIYA!" Satsuki's warrior yell echoes out as I turn to see her unleashing a massive blast from her new, reforged blade. Bakuzan's own beast scream echoes out in unison with hers and I smile at them.

"Yep, everything's going just to be juuuuuuuust fine!" Saying to nobody in particular, I let myself lean into a chair as I turn to stare at The Swirling Vial which has somehow refilled itself after Satsuki drank it, the chaos of tendrils and power still raging inside. It was from this inexhaustible supply of the virus that every one of the kings will drink.

Although... as I continue to look at the ever swirling chaos of the vial, a strange black feeling begins to ebb my mind. Are my instincts trying to tell me something?

... I don't know. Father has been rather silent recently, I just hope that he is all right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter 13 of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed the WTF TWISTS!<strong>_

_**I just figured that since I've fallen even deeper into madness, I may as well make my fictional representation do the same.**_

_**Yeah, it does not make much sense, who gives a shit?**_

_**INSANITY IS LOVE**_

_**INSANITY IS LIFE**_

_**INSANITY IS LOUD... YEAH, I RAN OUT OF SHIT TO SAY, WHAT ABOUT IT?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	14. Ni Hil I Ty

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok. I haven't seen an inch of Kill La Kill in ages.<br>_**

**_Time to continue the story._**

**_Lel._**

**_Ok... this is chapter... 14?_**

**_Wow. Okay then._**

**_So here comes chapter fourteen of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Several Weeks later... - Academy Grounds - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Press Break!" Sanageyama screamed out loud as he swung his new katana down with all the strength he could muster, effectively smashing poor ole Mako into the ground as the gravity around her destabilized for a moment.<p>

Mako's eyes grew wide as she felt her face slam into the earth."EIYAAAH!"

"Finally! My honor has been restored!" Another scream... sigh, this is becoming annoying already.

"We won Sana-kun! We did it!" The katana, which was named Rei after Sanageyama was evolved, yells out loud much like her master.

I let out another sigh as I lean into my beach chair."Enjoying yourself, little sis?"

Satsuki approaches me from behind, a hand on her hip, clad in a rather form-fitting white bikini. I grumble out in annoyance."I would be if those two didn't scream so loud and just took a dip or five into the massive pool we have here."

She giggles as my antics."At least you didn't have to spend an hour listening to Bakuzan and Senketsu arguing."

Now its my turn to giggle."Ah, how are those two doing anyway? Managed to learn any new tricks?"

A negative shake of her head is my answer as she sits down into a chair next to mine and makes herself a shake."No, not really. All that they've managed to figure out is that Bakuzan is meant for clean cutting, which then prompted the usual bickering."

"The one about a sword being for cutting and not breaking?" I say with a smile on my face.

You see, all of the Kamujin which have been made up to this day are fully specialized blades for their respective owners. Jack has decent cutting power but is clearly made for piercing, or fencing, if you will.

Bakuzan is a katana meant for a skilled user, one which relies on that one clean strike to end their opponents. The blade itself is not meant for blocking, as a blow from Senketsu nearly shattered him when we sparred a couple days ago.

As for Rei, she is meant for the entire opposite, a user who likes to be really close to their enemies, a blade meant to block, parry and then retaliate.

Senketsu however... he's something of a mix between a western knights claymore melted into a serrated pirate cutlass, forged with full intent on breaking and tearing.

Kind of an oddity, if you will. This seemingly random mix of styles is exactly why the other swords keep on nagging him, but we all know that just because they can't seem to match him.

"Yes, exactly." She mutters out with an annoyed sigh of her own.

Suddenly, Inumuta runs towards out location with a worried look on his face. Not being someone who usually runs, he stops to rest a bit before saluting us."Lady Satsuki, Lady Ryuko, The Grand Couturier has delivered a note stating that she will arrive next week!"

Satsuki grins."Hmmm, just in time for the Grand Brawl too." Then she looks at me with glazed eyes."Should I organize the fights so that you and her are on stage?"

I take a sip from my shake."Sure, I could use the exercise, I guess... but you do know that I don't plan on killing her, right?"

She nods."Yes, albeit I still don't get why. She is not our real sister, just a clone of you grown in a womb of Life-Fibers."

"In case you don't remember, I'm kind of an animated corpse which was kept alive by said fibers before I got evolved." My blunt statement makes her shiver a bit as a couple of bad memories are remembered.

"... You've made your point, but I still think that Nui is too dangerous to be kept alive." Giggling at her, I merely lean back into my chair.

Inumuta silently excuses himself and walks away."And that's why we've decided that I should be the leader behind the lines." My smirk is currently going from ear to ear.

Satsuki gives out a long sigh."You are hopeless."

"And you know you love me for it." I say and she smirks.

Then she stands up and throws herself into my lap, promptly catching me into a leg-lock as she kisses me full on the lips."That, I do."

Grinning even wider to myself, I throw a pulse on instinct to notice a seething Nonon over in the nearby bushes.

Too bad she does not wanna share, I mean I did offer it... Oh well, that just means I get to keep Satsu all to myself, Mother's opinion be damned.

**... The both of them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Around that same time... - Zeus's Void Space - Zeus' Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>I clicked the remote button to shut down my imaginary TV as I let out a massive sigh.<p>

"... bored." A guttural voice echoed out-

And again."So. Very. Bored."

Ever since I restored Karin to her previous living, and quite gorgeous, glory, I've had nobody to talk to.

And Arthur hasn't been doing anything interesting recently either.

So I'm left all alone, just... don't whatever it is I usually do.

Maybe I should give myself a pet. Hmmm...

I seem to remember having an Emperor Scorpion once before. Yes, I think its high-time that my favorite test subject be brought back to life!

Oh, and this is the Alex memory we are talking about here.

Wonder how Caliope is gonna react to being reborn.

I break out of the imaginary space, returning to my real body with clear ease. Then, focusing my hands together, I start forming a shape. That cute red stinger, pure black scales and tiny eight eyes.

Also two massive pincers, the kind of which makes it easy to differ an alpha male from a beta when it comes to Emperor Scorpions... well, considering he survived being my test subject for a good two years before I went crazy and fought Gentek, he most certainly deserves to be called that.

It was easy to find Caliope's soul and differ it out from all the other animals inside of the Hive Mind, mainly because he was consumed during the first Manhattan outbreak.

I then teleport to one of the worlds I had used to test out my new abilities, mainly those which count as shaping life itself. Let me hereby welcome you to planet EGBZ-1, short for Experimental Genetics Bio Zone.

The single most stable world I could make, possessing a variety of habitats and biological nightmares which took me way to long to form. One of these is a jungle into which I will place Caliope.

Here, he will grow and evolve under my guidance, becoming a test subject yet again. Mainly to see how long its going to take him to gain sentience... but mainly to rid me of boredom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Week - The Grand Brawl - Ryuko's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>The sound of massive columns rising echoes throughout the academy grounds as its contestants prepare to battle.<p>

Cheering crowds all raise their hands as they watch the battles going on and I... I just wait.

"ARYAAAAAA-ugh..." I just wait... And also pummel any idiot that tries to come and attack me, off to the ground.

One would think that making people fall off a several story steel column might be a bad idea, but thing is, the students here aren't exactly normal people.

Another idiot dares charge at me."FOR LADY SAT-OUCH!" A wave of my hand provides a shock wave strong enough to send him right off the edge.

"Ugh... Nui, where THE HELL are you?" Just as that passed through my head, my body shook, urging me to move.

An instinctive pulse is what saved me from what could have been a very nasty case of being split in two."Ohayoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Ryuko-chaaaaaan!"

I don't think I've ever sidestepped that quickly in my entire life, but as her blade, the other part of what was supposed to be my scissor, dyed a bright pink no less, hit the ground, I watched her face twist from a cutely smile to one full of surprise and fear.

"Yo." I said with a terribly sadistic smile on my face as I sucker punched her so hard that she flew a good twenty meters away. Landing on all fours and rubbing her cheek for a second, she stands up again with that same smile before opening her one eye and looking towards me.

"Oh my! What's this?! You don't look surprised to see me at all." She pouts with a finger to her chin.

And then recoils as my fist meets her stomach, making her cough up blood as I lean into her ear."Look, I know full well that you are nothing more than an assassin sent by Ragyo, which means I'm not going to get any madder than I am regardless of what you say."

I let her fall to the ground with several cheers echoing in the background as my sadistic grin becomes full blown. Raising my leg upwards I take one look at the already horrified Nui and laugh."... but that don't mean I ain't already.. **mad**."

An essence powered ax kick falls down right upon her head and I feel something crack, sending more than one shiver up my spine."Geez, Ryuko... Not that I don't like it but could ya tone down the S-rating a bit?"

Senketsu says with a bladed grin as The Grand Couturier recovers from my blow with surprising speed, channeling all of her might into leaping away, as her once smiling face is twisted with blood-stained fear. She falls down on her knee, already fighting deep breaths, as she turns towards me."W-wha-what the hell is that.. p-power?"

I smile at her wickedly as I raise Senketsu sky high.

Suddenly, the crowds stop cheering. The world's color fades away. The wind goes silent. The earth lies frozen. The sun itself, turns... grey.

This is my ultimate move.**"Ni."**

The resounding echo of my voice is the only sound left remaining as grey power gathers around my blade, in invisible mist of alchemical hallucinogens entering all those around me, formed by the many evolution threads writhing inside me.

**"Hil."** Nui's eyes slowly grow wide as all around her stops in time. Her eyes betraying her fear as she bears witness to the typical skull of doom that people usually do when they're about to die from a sword strike.

**"I."** Cold sweat drips from her brow, her full attention focused on my savage smile as I stop charging my blow.

**"Ty."** Nihility. An acronym for absolute nothingness. Fitting, I suppose, when what this move does to my enemies is taken to consideration.

I let my arm drop down as I precisely aim the blow to strike a mere inch away from Nui's right shoulder, tearing into the landscape as the power of my blade is unleashed upon the world.

The wave of destruction is seemingly soundless, without any real indication of it ever being there... just the smoldering remains of butchered steel, glowing from the force it was slashed with.

Her heartbeat echoes powerfully as Nui manages to take in a breath, before unceremoniously starting to fall onto the ground, her consciousness fading away quicker than a flame covered in ice.

But not before I catch her into a hug, eliciting a gasp of surprise to escape her cute lips."Welcome home, little sister."

And with that, her eyes close...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's it for chapter 14 of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.<br>_**

**_Ugh, I really hate when I start a chapter and find myself unable to finish it at that ten minute mark. Then I forget about it for a while and think._**

**_This chapter has been in the making for MONTHS. And yet, the first line break was made around BEFORE CHRISTMAS. The second line break was made DURING CHRISTMAS. And now, early in the morning when I have classes in half an hour but couldn't sleep because I felt guilty as shit, comes the last part._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	15. The Purity Of Power

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Urgh, I just spent a few days without an internet connection.<br>**_

_**It has been hell. Which has gotten me down.**_

_**I've been so down, that I've decided to delve deep into the recesses and voids of my own computer.**_

_**Y'know... the documents, the pictures, pornography and the rest of that kinda jazz which we've all hidden somewhere on our PC never to be seen again.**_

_**I've had five days to run myself through it all again. The memories and realizations have been many.**_

_**During my re-self-exploration, I managed to find a picture of Ryuko which was basically perfect to how she would start to look after this particular chapter now that I have Nui thrown into the fray.**_

_**From now on, let the cover art of this story show a full representation of what my version of Ryuko looks like. Oh and, if you guys manage to find/know the original artist, please do tell me who they are.**_

_**Anyways, here comes chapter fifteen of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>One week later... - Ryuko's new room - Ryuko's Point of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu, Ryuko-chan! I knew that you'd look amazing in my work of art but this! AAAAH, it makes me blush just looking at you!" Nui exclaims for all to hear as I finish donning her gift, finding it to be a completely perfect fit to my frame.<p>

A militarized uniform with gold plated shoulders, extending lines of artwork protruding from them, easily mashing in with the crimson and black coloration below, almost reminiscent of how Senketsu was original meant to look like.

"I don't really see what the big deal is. You just copied my Uniform and threw Ryuko's colors on it instead." Satsuki scowls in the background, but I can see her smiling in a fairly proud way.

Cracking my neck and pulling Senketsu out of his new, also very much goldenized sheath, I turn around to face Nui with a smile on my face as I place a hand onto her head, petting her like a kitten."You did a great job, Nui. Thanks."

My adorable little sister blushes a true crimson red and promptly retreats in embarrassment, muttering something to herself as I turn around to face Satsuki."So I guess this makes it official, right?"

She nods, equally happy as well as worried."Yes, from this day on you will officially be recognized as Ryuko Kiryuuin... For better or worse."

I tilt my head in confusion."Is something bothering you, sister?"

"I'm afraid so. I think it may be a little.. too dishonorable for you to change your name to.. ours. Especially after all that Father has done for you." She says with full honesty and I beam at her.

And then grin, savagely."While that may be true, its also going to piss a certain person off big time." I say whilst letting out a minor amount of KI, making Satsuki shiver as we hear several objects being dropped from the outside.

Biting my lip in annoyance, I quickly turn towards a nearby mirror to take my own form in."Hey Satsu, do you think that I'd look better if I let my hair out?" A rather sudden and girly question if formed as I try to change the subject before it is even formed.

Alas, to no avail."You would, but that's beside the point... Ryuko, taking on mother while enraged will be the death of you. And possibly the rest of us."

Smirking as I shape shift my hair to reach my hips, I face my sweet sister once more and walk towards her, placing a long finger onto her lips."Oh Satsu, Satsu! Who are you and where did you take my sister?"

She blinks once and again as she tries to regain her composure from my sudden advance."W-wh-what do you mean by tha.. You are talking about my courage. I..."

She stops silent, almost as if completely lost for words... and I let out a laugh, Senketsu's crimson form writhing with his own hunger and blood lust as my grip on him strengthens."Satsuki. Take a look around you and see once more what you've built.. no, what you've been building for all of these years all on your own."

Taking a long look out of her window, she bears witness to the thousands of Honnoji academy students training hard for her cause, wielding evolved blades and goku uniforms alike as the earth trembles with each strike and blow they land, with each moment that their might grows.

And she sighs."Perhaps... perhaps losing the position of power that I've had all these years has made me uncertain. It... I am simply not used to being ordered around, I guess."

Sheathing Senketsu, I hug my sister close."I know what this must feel like for you. For me to just come here and break your entire operation down in a couple months must be both exhausting and generally horrible for you sis... but I am not your enemy. You have nothing to be afraid of, Satsuki. You haven't lost, you haven't been defeated... no, you've only grown stronger."

I smile as her form becomes a little straighter at my praise and then I adopt my carefree face again as I pivot on my heel."And sides', you're still basically The Boss of everybody here. Economics, intelligence, RND, military strategy... these are all still your charge, as they've always been. I just have the power to veto."

Sitting down in a very comfortable chair, I focus my gaze onto her form as she gulps down."My purpose here is simple. It is an undeniable fact that I, Ryuko Kiryuuin, have defeated the prestigious Lady Satsuki in combat and thus, taken her role as the leader of the academy. Now, the students, our soldiers, all posses even greater loyalty to the cause than they've ever had before for no other reason than their new leader is supposedly even stronger than the last."

"You mean to say you think of yourself as nothing more than a figurehead, big sis?" Nui suddenly appears back from her blushing-induced retreat into the corner of my room and I nod to her.

Satsuki sighs, but her courage and pride have clearly returned."All this just to inspire a few lowborn pigs? I really don't get you sometimes..."

I grin."But that's the point. I am unpredictable. I am an unknown. I am thus, very, very scary for anyone whom ever thought themselves as your enemy, especially now that I've stated my goals are the same as yours were."

"And you think mother will be hesitant to come here because of that?" I close my eyes for a moment as Satsu's disbelieving voice echoes in my room, as they both take a seat near me.

Then I turn towards Nui."Nui, why did mother send you here in the first place?"

She places a finger on her chin, thinking before replying."Because she had no idea what the hell was going on at the Academy. She had received word about an... interestingly enough, an unknown that has been causing all sorts of chaos and wanted me to investigate."

Turning to Satsuki with a smirk on my face, I get rewarded with a stunned look from her."Which means... you don't think she will be hesitant. She already IS hesitant to come here herself."

"Exactly. And now that dear Nui has been turned to our side, Mother is going to spend the next few weeks drowning in questions. She will be monstrously pressurized and with our new spy-detection system, she won't be receiving any real answers either." Another sip of my tea.

Nui blinks in surprise as she remembers something important."By the way, how did you know mother sends human spies with Nexus Threads stuck to their spines as spies?"

"I didn't. I just had a feeling that said threads may be used for mind-control. The students we've captured so far have had their threads safely removed and are no longer any real threat." Yawning as I spoke, I stand up and draw Senketsu once more.

"So you figured that out on a hunch?.. really now?" Nui says while both she and Satsuki give me strange and disbelieving looks, eliciting a giggle to escape my lips.

I open the window, letting the fresh, morning air fill me with energy. Stretching myself, much to my dear sisters approval, I make a light swing and watch as my strike's echo is carried by the winds, cutting through the soaring skies with relative ease. Continuing this morning practice of testing swings, I speak."One of the main powers of each and every Evolved is empowered instincts. To know something before it happens, as beasts often do."

Another swing soars throughout the skies as I look down upon Senketsu's newly serrated edge. Apparently, his physical form is an outlook on my current state of mind. My anger, my joy, my utter blood lust... all of these are conjoined into him.

When one of these emotions wins, he goes through changes, through an evolution, if you will. Before, confusion and anger dominated me, making him a strange blade meant for breaking... and while that side of him is still there, my new hunger for blood made him serrated.

I like it."Anyways, mother's spies may be getting neutered, but how are our own spies doing?... We do have some, right?"

Unfortunately for us, Satsuki shakes her head in negative."No. I.. There were many who proposed and even volunteered to become my agents... but I couldn't let anyone do so. The thought of even a single such loyal soldier being caught and then devoured by the Life Fibers is.. to much for me."

A sad, but viable reason. Nui visibly stiffens at the mention of Life Fibers, having had her body reshaped completely by dad, she is no longer dominated by their powerful presence, thus losing most of the insanity she once had.

But not all of it. Not nearly all of it.

I nod towards Satsuki as I take a look downwards, to the semi-arena that is the academy courtyard and I grin."Heh.. Time to do my job."

And before the either of my two sisters could respond or even ask me what I was doing, I take a leap down onto the ground.

My landing causes the very stone below me to crack and shatter, as my heels dig deep into the ground and I feel my mouth twist into a savage grin once more. The explosion I caused sent several of the weaker students around me flying high into the air and slamming into the walls around us all.

Although some of them managed to stand their ground... good. They all go silent and stop whatever they were doing beforehand. Raising Senketsu high into the air, I scream for all to hear."YOU HAVE ALL BEEN GATHERED HERE TODAY FOR A REASON, WHELPS!"

My voice echoes out loudly, as a terrible pressure strikes all those around me, their fear in the face of an immense foe clear to my eyes."TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN YOU WILL ALL FIGHT! AND FIGHT! AND THEN FIGHT SOME MORE!"

Finally, I lower my voice as most of them start to run away, but a good hundred or so remains, their grins reminiscent of my own."Until one of you... proves themselves worthy, of being my third Seraph."

Sheathing Senketsu, I begin to walk forward into a line."As you might have come to know, I've made my own group of elite soldiers, just like Satsu-chan had her Deva's."

Stepping onto a raised stone and looking down onto the fairly smaller group of participants than it had been moments ago, I feel my grin grow even more savage than before."And while the Deva's already have three members, my own Seraph's have only two. Today, a third will be chosen from among you, whelps."

They all show their true worth as I unleash a massive viral pulse, promptly reducing the hundred into a mere twenty, as many fall onto their knees from the sheer pressure of my power."Once the free-for-all tournament begins, the last five will get an hour to recover and then you will be able to chose one of your future comrades to fight first."

Finally, I remove my leg and stand up straight as I nod to the remaining twenty, having noticed that they're the ones actually worth anything from the hundreds there were before."Mako, Sanageyama, get up here!"

"Hai!" Mako says as she leaps from behind me and onto the platform.

"Yes, sir!" Sanageyama salutes me as he is quick to follow.

A single nod to the both of them is offered as I turn back towards the crowd."Sanageyama, The Second Seraph. He will be the one to judge your character, your honor, your compassion, your spirit."

And then I continue as the crowd look at the proudly self-presenting Sanageyama."Mako, The First Seraph. She will test your skill, your power, your ability."

Cracking my neck and reforming my grin, fully showing my shark-like teeth to the crowd, unsettling them all, but not scaring any, I speak."Those of you who pass their tests... will face me last. It is there that one of you will be chosen as my Third Seraph."

Then I turn around and wave at them, looking as if I don't have a care in the world and say."Good Luck." Before leaping into the air and making my way back into my room, from which both of my dear, sweet sisters had been staring down disbelievingly onto the scene below.

Stretching myself once again and closing the window as they both continue to stare at me, I walk over to my bed and sit down onto it, a finger drawl on Sen-kun makes him go into his physical form and I pull him down for a kiss. His grin mimics mine as he realizes what I'm about to do.

They both blink, even more speechless confusion etching itself upon their faces and my grin once again reaches full strength."So... wanna fuck?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>At that same time... - The Kiryuuin Mansion - Reader's Point of View...<em>

* * *

><p>Chairs, tables, expensive jewelry, pictures and hell, even maids were beings thrown around as a certain white-haired woman growled deep in her sheer fury.<p>

"First Satsuki..." She growls and screams in outrage as she tears dresses apart, as she casts her servants aside.

A pillar is cracked as her fist pounds through it, sending tremors throughout her mansion."Milady! Please, calm down!" A butler pleads with her, only to receive a powerful kick to his sides, promptly breaking a few bones.

His sudden scream enrages the woman even more as she continues her growls."AND NOW, EVEN NUI HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME?!"

Her fist collides with his leg, shattering it and making blood spurt all over the richly colored carpet."RRR-RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

Another smash downwards and the man's head is crushed underfoot. Her fury waned as her rage sated itself upon the life of the unfortunate butler. She turned around to a servant she knew to be faithful."Clean this up and make everyone who knows of this be silenced."

"Yes mistress, I shall do as you say!" The man spoke in rushed words as he turned to gather tools, a mop and a bucket, to clean the mess her rage had spawned.

She stormed on her heels, her dress almost shivering from her rage, as the life fibers within it found themselves uncertain for the first time.

She entered the hidden, secret chamber within her mansion and rejoiced, as the glorious image of the crimson Original Life Fiber soothed her in body and mind.

Several tendrils erupted from its core and nuzzled to her cheek, as she listened to a voice no one but she could hear."Yes... you are right... with your power, I have nothing to fear..."

Unbeknownst to the soothed woman, the life fiber quivered in its throne... for it had sensed a presence not equal, but higher than its own.

It had to think. It had to plan. It could still have a chance for victory.

But for now, it would patiently bide its time, as it has for millennia before.

It was sure, no matter what the presence was, it was far more experienced and older than the new power.

This battle may have been lost, but the war... Has only just... **begun**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaand that is is for chapter fifteen of The Heart Of Blood!<strong>_

_**I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**... And might I mention how its currently 2:16 AM here where I am?**_

_**I really need to go to sleep now... see ya, yawn.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	16. Of Blood and Rage and Truth and Fire

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here we go again.<br>_**

**_Another day, another update. Hah, I wish._**

**_Do any of you guys and girls remember the days when I had both the motivation and time to pop out a chapter a day?_**

**_No? Well, I didn't figure you did. Although, some of you might, even I find it hard to remember such a time._**

**_Anyways, here comes chapter sixteen of The Heart Of Blood! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, let us begin!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The Following Evening - Honnoji Academy - Ryuko's Point of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"And thus, I hereby name you, Ruslan Timur, my third Seraph! By the way, does your name translate to Iron Lion?" I ask my newly appointed Seraph with a curious gaze.<p>

He stands up, newfound pride in his form."Yes, milady. That would be correct."

This giant of a man is of clear Soviet origin, pale as snow and only a little shorter than Ira-senpai. He wears his newly made military uniform, much akin to my own, albeit with silver plated shoulders, like the rest of my Seraph do."Well, glad that's finally over. You may go and do as you like for now on but our Tri-City Schools Raid Trip begins soon so be on your toes."

He salutes me in a very army-like fashion, as in not the typical humorous salutes that others often give, but one clearly trained."As you wish! Then, if you do not mind, I have an ice-cream stand I would like to visit!"

Promptly excusing himself from my presence, he straps his sword and shield into their respective holders and leaves with happy steps. Curious guy, to ask for two evolution weapons rather than one. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Turning around and then walking all the way to the briefing room, I take a seat in between Satsuki and Nui, both of which shiver in my presence. I give them a hungry smile and then speak."So, any news on our operation?"

Satsuki gulps down in order to compose herself, albeit her alabaster legs are still clearly shaking. Damn, Senketsu really did a number on that tight booty, didn't he? Hehe."T-The Tri-City operation has been f-fully made. We've distributed the Deva's and Seraphs evenly between each of the three targets. Now, we just n-need your opinion before the Operation can commence."

I take a look down towards the map and read a paper which Nui silently provided me with, still incredibly flustered. Poor thing, telling me that I was better than mother while I was exploring her was clearly not a good idea... or was it?"So if I'm reading this right, Mako and Ira get the Kami-Kobe High School?"

"Y-yes, I believe that Kobe is an important location for us to conquer first. It will allow us easier access to both Kyoto and Osaka as well as an available harbor for Sea transport of troops should it be necessary. Plus, taking Kobe will also cut of The Takarada Conglomerate from the west of Japan." She says, managing to beat down her shaking as she does and I smile.

Nui giggles lightly."I don't think that's what Ryuko was pointing out sis."

Satsuki blushes deep as the two of us give her a knowing look. Finally, after a couple seconds of staring, she lets out a sigh and says."Alright, alright, you win. Yes, Mako and Ira are going to a mission together because I find them extremely adorable and yes, that does mean I ship them."

Grinning at each other in victory, me and Nui share a high five, but as soon as her hand touched mine, she shivered back into her seat, an equally full blown blush upon her normally pale face. So cute!"Anyway, Nonon and Ruslan will be taking on The Abekamo Academy in Kyoto... something tells me that there's more to this pairing than its written here on paper."

Satsuki bites her lip in annoyance."No, not this time. I did not pair them together because I have a fetish for big guys on small girls, no. I did it because I can trust Nonon's ability to lead in an operation with so many enemies, while also allow your new Seraph to prove himself."

I have to bite down a chuckle at how easily I made her spill, but say nothing of it as she does not seem to have heard her own words."Okay then... Um, Satsuki?"

"Yes? What's wrong?" She asks while taking a calm sip from her tea.

"Well, do all of us really need to go to Osaka? I mean, if you really want everybody remaining to go, excluding Uzu and Nui here, then that means there is someone strong hiding in Osaka, right?" I ask her as Nui places a finger on her chin.

Satsuki shakes her head in negative."No.. not really. I mean, there has been rumors of Takarada importing anti-life fiber weaponry into a secret complex, but I don't think its anything really dangerous just..."

She lets out a sigh."This will sound very strange coming from me but.. I just have this.. hunch, that something bad, is going to happen once the fighting starts."

Turning my head around towards Nui, I ask her."Nui, does mother have any kind of interesting Info concerning Osaka?"

A slow nod is given in turn."Osaka may be the main base of operations for Nudist Beach. At least, that's what mom thought before I left."

"Nudist Beach? So they are still active?" Satsuki asks somewhat surprised.

I nod towards her."Partially, yes. They still have several assassins and spies around the world, but nothing even close to what they had at the start."

"And how exactly do you know of this, Ryuko?" She asks me somewhat confused.

And then I remember how I might have mentioned how Aikuro is a spy."Uhh, sorry about this. But well, I've known for a while now that a certain teacher named Aikuro is a spy for NB. I just.. didn't remember it at all."

Disbelief clearly etches itself upon my sisters faces as they both look at me with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing."W-what?"

"You do all of these amazing things and then you forget about a spy in our midst? Ryuko, you are truly an entity I will never manage to understand." Satsuki says through her laughter and Nui can't help herself but giggle madly.

In a few minutes, the hysteria dies down and the room becomes semi-serious once more."Although, that does explain as to why he suddenly decided to give up his job and go elsewhere. I thought nothing of it so I let him go, but now it all makes sense."

I let out an annoyed sigh. Oh well, that just means we'll have to deal with him later."Anyhow, this reminds me of something. Nui, how much of The Kiryuuin Conglomerate belongs to your direct control?"

"Much of REVOCS is situated outside of Japan because of Takarada's influence, so the main power of the organization surrounds mother's Mansion over in Paris, but the area around Japan, meaning China, much of eastern Russia and the western coasts of The Americas should be easy to convert to our cause." Which means currently none, but that is viable to change soon.

"Good. I want you to focus on wresting as much territory from mother's control as you can. We can certainly use the money and supplies that will gain us." I say with a grin and Satsuki bites her lip again.

Turning to her, I say for the second time today."Something wrong, sis?"

"Its just that... in all my time here, I never even thought about taking over a part of REVOCS for myself. It only proves that you are better suited to lead than I." She says with a disappointed look and I let out a sigh.

But before I could say something, Nui interjects."I think that's just because you are a different type of King than Ryuko, Satsu-oneesan."

We both look at her questioningly, causing poor Nui to shift in her seat."What do you mean by that, Nui? A different type of king?"

"W-well, as you know there are different types of kings. There are tyrants and conquerors as well as orderly and enlightened kings. I believe that Satsuki, who focuses more on perfecting what she has is an Orderly King, while Ryuko is a total Conqueror." She says with a smile.

We both lower our heads in thought and then Satsuki asks."Would that make you an Enlightened King and mother a Tyrant King?"

Nui tilts her head to the left."Perhaps.. although, I would not call mother a tyrant anymore than I would Ryuko... No, I think mother is also a Conqueror."

"You think Mother and I are the same?" I ask her with a smile on my face and she shivers in her seat again.

"W-well, there really isn't much difference when I think about it. Sure, I mean, you are obviously better as a person, but in the end, don't you and mother want the same thing?" I blink twice at her answer in confusion.

Humming to myself, I take a sip of my tea and then finally ask."What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you both want the complete and utter destruction of the Human race, right?" Satsuki shivers in her seat as Nui's words echo in my mind. The destruction of Humanity?... Is that truly what I want?_"... You are to become my Apostle of Evolution." _Father's voice echoes within my mind and I smile as I remember my cause. Evolution.

Turning towards Nui, I give her an awaited response."No, I do not want the complete destruction of the human race. What I want, is for it to reach the next stage of Evolution."

Standing up from my seat, I continue my monologue."The Life Fibers have guided humanity throughout thousands of years during the course of our Evolution and now, they wish to reap what they've sown. However, the seeds of what they've sown have grown tall, taller than even they. Which is why I, Ryuko Kiryuuin, will make good use of The Life Fibers and use their own tactics against them. Instead of them devouring us, we humans shall devour them and, in doing so, ascend to reach the stars."

"But in doing so you will infect everyone out there, thus taking away their humanity?" Nui says with a somewhat scared voice.

This time, Satsuki shivers in her seat and I let out a sigh."In a way, perhaps that too, is true..."

And then I turn back to face them."But what other option do we have? Either we go through with whatever Father has planned for the Humanity of Terra, or we all get devoured by The Life Fibers and be forgotten."

I grit my teeth as the cup I've been holding shatters in my grip."No. I will not allow such a thing to happen. If Terra wishes to survive this ordeal, it will learn to follow my command..."

And then turn around as I say with a savage grin."... **Or die**."

My sudden burst of blood thirst shakes Satsuki out of her stupor as she lets out a breath of relief."Good. I was honestly terrified of whatever you were planning there for a moment... but I suppose an evolution through the Life Fibers is better than humanity's demise."

I nearly let out a laugh."Oh dear Satsuki, did you really not read between the lines of what I just said?"

She blinks in confusion but Nui seems to have gotten it."... You've repeatedly said something along the lines of The Humanity Of Terra, almost as if there are others?"

Another grin forms upon my face as both of my sisters give me strange and confused looks."You two are only recently evolved so you don't know but... What if I told you that even if this whole world dies, humanity would still not be extinct?"

"What?! Do you mean to tell me that there are humans elsewhere, on another world or something?" I laugh at Satsuki's amazed expression.

Extending my hand and focusing my mana, I create two sphere's, two worlds upon which Father's influence has spread."W-wh-what is that? How are you doing that? Are you hiding some form of holographic device in your sleeve or?" Nui exclaims with a voice full of disbelief and wonder.

I laugh for real this time."Oh come on now, you've already seen and spoken to Father. Surely magic is not such an incomprehensible context to you by now."

They both blink and then stare in wonder as I continue."Anyhow, what you're seeing here are two images of two separate worlds. On the left is Euphoria and on the right is Halkeginia, both of which have a form of Humans upon them, both of which are influenced by Zeus, by father."

Setting Euphoria aside for a moment, I first zoom in on Halkeginia."As you can see, Halkeginia is a nearly perfect copy of Terra, albeit immensely bigger in size as a planetary object. Alongside its own version of humanity, there are also a number of what we would call, fictional races that have evolved to sentience through different means."

"The cities seem... underdeveloped." Satsuki says through her wonder and I nod."Yes, that's correct. Halkeginia is a place that has, rather than grow technologically, explored the near limitless possibilities of magic and can easily blame its technologically underdeveloped state on that fact. However, father's and our... siblings, I suppose we can call them, influence has recently brought an Industrial and scientific revolution to the world and, even if magic is still largely used, its more practical uses have been replaced."

"Siblings? We have SIBLINGS on other worlds?" Nui says again and I grin, the picture of Guiche appearing in my thoughts.

Crushing the globe of Halkeginia and replacing it with the same holographic image of Guiche that father showed me, I speak."Yes, we have lots of Siblings from dad's side, apparently. This is one of our supposed brothers named Guiche."

Both of them share the same reaction I had when I first saw the image and gulp down hard."And they said having eight packs was impossible."

Nearly bursting out in laughter at Satsuki's remark, I barely stifle it down as I sit upon my chair again and then continue as I let the picture dissipate, much to my sisters disapproval."On the other side, we have Euphoria, which is the complete opposite of Halkeginia and Terra in its development... you could say that the people of Euphoria are basically at the Top of Mankind's progress... they are also the first humans to have come into contact with father."

"Huh... their world looks... nearly uninhabited." Nui says with a confused gaze and I blink."Well, if what I was told is correct... Their original world also looked like Terra and was often referred to as Gaia, but they destroyed it whole alongside their own sun in a terrible last war."

"At the Top of Mankind, huh? Yes, that sounds about right." Satsuki mutters as she stares into the massive, almost alien and yet clearly of human design, structures that dot the few cities upon Euphoria's magma-covered surface.

And then she leans back into her seat."Which means that they must have somehow traversed space and settled upon this.. Euphoria, right? Did father help them do that?"

"He said that he was the one who found the world for them, yes." I say as I fill another cup with tea and take a sip.

"Which would mean that they made the journey on their own, right?" Satsuki asks with an amazed look in her eyes.

But, to her chagrin, I shake my head in negative."I... I honestly don't know. Father has only told me as much as I asked and I'm sure that he hasn't lied about anything but its almost like he's hiding something, not to mention how there are several... blanks in his story."

"Blanks? What do you mean by that?" Nui says with a questioning gaze."Well, you know how I said that the Euphorians destroyed their world, right? Father has stated that there were more than seven billion of the Euphorians before the last war... but now, there appears to be no more than several million at best."

I say somewhat saddened and then continue after a short pause."Could they have really killed so many during their war? Could there be more to the story than father has told me? Are they really so bloodthirsty? And most of all... what's stopping them from coming here?"

"You think that The Euphorians might try to invade us, even if we follow father?" Nui says with a voice full of fear.

"... Is that the real reason behind your desire to conquer the whole world, Ryuko? So that if the Euphorians decide to invade, we would be ready for them?" Satsuki asks me with an equal amount of fear.

But I let myself smile as I look at them both."Yes.. I trust father and I am sure that he would never allow them to invade Terra but... as its soon to be leader, I need to look at every single point of view... I can't let myself be caught off guard, especially not when so many lives will be depending on me in the near future."

"And with the immense technological difference between us... perhaps the evolution you speak of might be our only real option." Nui spoke silently.

Cracking my neck and raising my hands into the air in order to dispel this doom-like atmosphere, I exclaim loudly."ALRIGHT THEN! ENOUGH OF THIS GLOOM AND DOOM, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

The smiles of my two dear sisters quickly shattered whatever possessed us all beforehand and, as they rose from their seats, we all grinned and saluted each other with pride clear upon our frames. It was finally time to bring this fight to our enemies.

It was finally time to start the battles, to quicken the pace, to usher in the flames...

... **Of War**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>At that same time... - The Imaginary Space Above Terra - Zeus's Point Of View...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Alex.. you don't really think that Samathar would.. attack Ryuko and the rest, right?" Karin's worried voice echoes in the void-space as I grit my teeth and unknowingly tighten my grip on her shoulder as we watch our daughters conversation via imaginary TV on our imaginary couch.<p>

Placing a finger on my chin, I delve deep into my own thoughts before replying."No... Samathar wouldn't... But something tells me that Ryuko's hunch may not be completely baseless."

"You think that someone might be influencing The Euphorians?" She says as she snuggles more into me and I beam at her rather adorable behavior.

"While The Acumenae itself remains in control, I am sure that we have nothing to fear. Leonardo, Samathar, Dana, Allen and Rhode, Heller... all of them and every other member of the four hundred thirty six originals whom I personally resurrected are all supremely loyal to me to the point of basic worship... but when we take the so-called little people into account.. I am not so sure anymore." I say with an annoyed tone.

"But aren't they ruled over by The Acumenae?" Karin says somewhat confused and I continue my explanation."Karin, in time I am sure that you will learn how we humans are born to fight against adversity. We take in and learn about the world around us and the first question we ask is why. We are an immensely arrogant species by nature, which makes us reject and fight against every system of order that is placed upon us that we don't fully agree with."

I yawn into my palm as I continue."The Acumenae was originally created to shove that very aspect of humanity down the drain... but, like I just said, humans will do what they do best... fight, and you can be sure that there will be blood. While others may cling to hope... to me, its just a matter of time before the little people of Euphoria proclaim the perfect system I've created a tyrannical and faulty one... and then war... war will begin once again, as if nothing ever even happened."

"You believe that they would ruin everything?" She asks me with a voice even more worried than before.

My savage grin forms so quickly that it manages to slightly unsettle Karin as I turn back towards her."They will try, but they will fail. Why do you think I'm doing my best to improve those who are loyal to me, while the rest are cast aside?"

Standing up from my seat, I crack my neck and look down upon Terra with anther grin as I recall my second daughter's words."I believe Ryuko-chan stated it quite perfectly..."

Turning around to see an equally grinning and bloodthirsty Karin looking at me with prideful eyes."If Humanity wishes to survive, it will either learn to live by my command..."

And then I turn back towards the TV as the imaginary space twists to that above Euphoria."... **Or Die**."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is it for chapter sixteen of The Heart of Blood! Stay tuned for the next chapters which will hopefully come soon.<strong>_

_**I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**_

_**Things are getting heated and Zeus's promise to the Euphorians may or may not come to pass should the "little people" decide to cause trouble, hehe.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways, read and review! And Good MorningDay/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	17. UPDATE

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! Lord Joyde here!<br>_**

**_... No, I'm not going to start another *what happens if I die* experiment, this time at least._**

_**However, what I've already started, is an original story which has made me somewhat too busy to post on FF.**_

_**If you want to read it then please google - Lord Joyde Euphoria Royalroad**_

_**As for those who worry about me setting my fanfics aside, I'm about to shatter those worries.**_

_**This new story may be original, but its really not much more than a brain dump while I calmly think about what I'm going to do next for my stories. (Their interconnection may make them interesting but it also makes them harder to type down.)**_

_**I'll admit, the only reason I've even decided to post something outside of FF is because RoyalRoad carries a donation availability with it... which I've not made use off and will not make use off until I have at least 100 followers on it.**_

_**Money is an.. ahem, *valuable* form of motivation, even for someone as insane as I. (Sans would be proud.)  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, one other thing I wanted to say was that I'll continue typing down Blood after a short break from writing anything at all, as college is starting to hit hard and I have to go live with my mother for a while. (Divorce sucks)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other than that, I wish you all good luck, happy Easter and merry hearts! Adios, my friends, see you soon! (Hopefully.)<strong>_


End file.
